Implications
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Friends were a foreign concept to seventeen-year-old Fran but, after a trolling attempt gone wrong on an online game, he makes friends with the ever-cheerful Yamamoto. Trying to get used to the kindness the other always shows him, Fran soon finds himself feeling more than just friendship for the teenager he has yet to meet in person. 8026 YamamotoXFran yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A few pointers before you start; Fran's nationality is French as it was shown in the manga, but he was born and raised in Italy so that things aren't complicated. Considering he and Yamamoto are in two different countries and I highly doubt Yamamoto knows Italian, they'll be using English to communicate instead.**

**On a semi-related note, there is a poll on my profile page regarding which fandom I should focus on most. Please take it if you have a fandom you want me to work in so that I can prioritise better.**

There was nothing Fran hated more than being bored, and that was exactly what he was right now. No one else was home, the other five people he lived with all having had business they needed to attend to.

With a sigh, Fran turned the TV in the living room back off, finding no interest in anything that was on. He really didn't know what else there was to do, his true enjoyment coming out of pissing everyone off.

Leaving the house was out of the question; the boy was rather reclusive and lazy, not wanting to exert the energy it required to go outside and come back in later. He could probably read a book but he had already finished everything in his bookshelf several times already and he didn't feel like reading them again.

He wasn't artistic, nor did he have a pet to play with. To top things off, he didn't have his iPod as the blond he lived with had taken it this morning before he left.

As Fran ticked off option after option in his mind, he couldn't see himself having any fun at all today – at least not until _someone _came back home.

With a sigh, Fran traversed the stairs before he came to the third floor of his home where the bedrooms were located. Glancing at the door that had 'Belphegor' written in big, messy red writing – suspiciously resembling dried blood – a thought crossed his mind.

_Stupid-senpai always plays video games... _The cogs turned in the boy's mind as he tried to devise a new way to cure his boredom. _I wonder what they're like... _

Fran had a few computer games put away in his bedroom somewhere that he had barely even glanced at; they were gifts from previous celebrations but, being who he was, he really hadn't paid much attention to them; games weren't really something he had ever considered playing before, his first and only priority angering other people. Although… he was sure he had seen an online game somewhere in the bunch – perhaps he could be what Belphegor often complained loudly about at dinnertimes; _trolls. _He was sure he could have a lot of fun being a troll.

The teal-haired boy owned a laptop, and he had used a few social sites before, but he didn't understand what the hype was – he actually found them to be quite boring and ignored his accounts just days after creating them. Would an online game be the same, even if he became a troll? What if he couldn't annoy anyone? What if no one bit back? Was going out of his way just to piss people off he'd likely never hear from again worth it?

_It's a chance I'll take, _Fran decided as he headed to his bedroom, knowing exactly where he had put the games. _Even if it's just for a few hours until someone comes back home._

It didn't take too long to grab the disc to the game and install it – or perhaps it just felt that way as he had fallen asleep for a while just after the installation started – and, soon enough, he was up and running in a game he had noticed was called World of Warcraft.

Making his character hadn't required any thought at all – he didn't know how long he'd play the game for, how quickly he'd get bored of it; it seemed senseless to spend so much time on one tiny decision that probably wouldn't matter too much of it. All he knew was that after defaulting his character right down to its class, he had ended up with a human Warlock.

_I wonder if this will solve my question of why stupid-senpai is always playing video games? _The teal-haired boy wondered as he watched the loading screen dissolve and finally allowed him to play the game.

Reading the game control keys before he had fallen asleep were helpful as he noticed another character standing beside his, one with a blue heading above the level one human Paladin's head reading, 'Baseballnut'. Already he had found his first potential victim, and the adrenaline rush he got from causing other people misery made its presence known.

_Let's give this 'trolling' thing a go, _Fran thought as he clicked on the character, opening a bar to send a private message to the character. _Let's see if I can be as good as the ones stupid-senpai always complains about._

The boy's nimble fingers typed a simple message in English, knowing the other person most likely did not speak his native French or Italian. Not until he had sent the message did he consider how stupid and uneducated it sounded until it had already been sent, a simple, '_You suck.' _Yes. Pathetic compared to what the boy could say to anyone else in real life.

The reply came back rather quickly, and Fran _hated _that smiley face at the end of his target's sentence – his attempt at trolling had obviously failed to annoy someone. '_I'm new, so I don't expect to be any good. :)'_

Fran narrowed his eyes as he typed back, '_Well, you should stop playing before you make a fool out of yourself in front of someone other than me.' _

The boy had only typed two sentences to this stranger and already he could see his smart-ass personality was a complete failure over the internet – apparently he needed to be face-to-face with someone before he could piss them off.

'_Making mistakes is okay', _the player replied. '_You grow from them. And I probably won't play very much because I spend all my time with baseball. My friend started playing and said I should play it with him. :)' _

_Smiley faces again.._. Fran wasn't used to being the one to get annoyed, and there was something about those smiley faces that frustrated him more than anything else the other was saying. Was it Baseballnut's lack of negativity that was getting to him or what? _I think I need a new hobby other than angering stupid-senpai whenever I see him. I'm used to him trying to kill me in response._

'_You're by yourself, so where's your friend?' _Fran questioned, pointing out the obvious. _'I guess he doesn't want to be seen with you.'_

'_He had to go out with his family somewhere. Hey, since we're both new players, want to play together? :D'_

Fran was taken aback by this act of kindness, and it was then and there he realised he was so unused to getting along with people, he really had no idea how to act – was this why he had been so frustrated when the other didn't give him the anger he had fished for? Why was this person being nice to him after Fran had tried to bring them down?

'_You're probably a pedo waiting to rape me', _Fran typed back.

'_That's funny XD,' _Baseballnut replied. _'I'm fifteen :) How old are you?'_

The boy shivered at the thought of giving out such personal information – who knew _who_ he was talking to? This really _could _be some pedophile who could find him with just his age! _'Older than you are…' _

'_So then there's no problem in us playing together, right? :D' _

Fran bit his lip as he thought about the options. Sure, he was bored and had nothing else to do, but he didn't know the person on the other end of the internet, and his attempts at trolling had failed. Was it really worth trying to get along with the person he had, just seconds before, wanted to anger?

But then again, he also didn't have any friends in his life and he _was _just a tad lonely; perhaps it couldn't hurt to try and get to know someone through the safety of a computer – if he started feeling uncomfortable or it turns out he really _was _talking to a pedo, he could easily disconnect from the game and be done with it; _much _safer than in real life.

What was the harm?

'_I guess so…' _Fran typed back, wondering what he was getting himself into.

'_Great! :D My name is Takeshi. What's yours?'_

_So he's Japanese? _Fran clicked his tongue, feeling just a little safer already – if Baseballnut was Japanese, he was most likely living in Japan, and it lessened the danger of him being sexually preyed upon.

Unsure of why his fingers had even started typing back his name, Fran couldn't help but feel content with what he was doing, finally having a decent conversation with someone. _'My name is Fran…'_

'_:D I'm adding you to my friends list, Fran :D Think we can play together more often than just today?' _

_Friends list…? _Fran frowned as he realised the implication – Takeshi thought of him as a _friend… I've… I've never had a _friend _before… _

'_Okay. I'll add you to mine as well.' _And with that said, Fran couldn't help but feel satisfied that he had decided to give this game a try – even if it had only been with ill-intent originally.

For the first time in forever, Fran had a _friend. _


	2. Chapter 2

Fran was a very antisocial person, so when he mentioned over dinner just a few days after meeting Takeshi that he had made a friend, everyone turned to stare at him in disbelief.

The first adult to comment on this was Squalo, a long, silver-haired male who could be heard from miles away. His grey eyes shone with an emotion Fran hadn't seen in them before, and he didn't know what to say about it.

"Are they real?" Squalo questioned, his voice unusually quiet, almost as if he were afraid the boy had gone crazy and was imagining things.

Fran remained emotionless as he replied, finding himself feeling rather offended by the accusation – were they so used to him being by himself that they couldn't picture him ever having friends? "I could ask the same from you – do you really have a relationship with Xanxus or are you just his bitch?"

"Voi!" Squalo roared, brandishing the fork he was holding in the air, his eyes narrowed. "Shut the fuck up, you little shit!"

Fran turned his attention back to the lasagne he had been poking back, not feeling hungry. He ignored the shouts and death threats Squalo aimed at him, used to the man's behaviour; the silver-haired male had little to no control over his explosive temper, and the smallest thing could set him off.

The next person to speak about the topic on hand was Lussuria, a gay man who had taken the boy in after a car accident had killed Fran's only surviving family member. Fran was sure that if Lussuria hadn't actually been involved in the accident, the flamboyant man probably wouldn't have taken him in – they all knew it was guilt that had driven Lussuria to take him in.

"Now, now, Squalo," Lussuria said softly, his eyes hidden behind dark glasses. "I'm sure Fran is capable of having friends if he sets his mind to it. There's no need to belittle him over it."

"Why would anyone want to be friends with the smart-ass?" Squalo replied, gesturing over at the teal-haired boy who was leaning on the table with his chin in his hand. "They'll probably get sick of him soon enough anyway."

"Don't say such things, Squalo," Lussuria reprimanded. "Fran already has enough trouble as it is with people."

The blond man, who was sitting to Fran's left, laughed as if this was the most amusing conversation he had ever heard. "Ushishishi~ Froggy doesn't have any friends~"

Fran, who under normal circumstances, would have ignored this, couldn't help but feel hurt at their lack of confidence in him – it was hard for him to open up to people and let them in, feeling much safer with an array of walls protecting him, and it didn't help that he had previously been bullied at his school – exactly what was happening again right now.

Pushing his plate away from him, Fran didn't say a word as he left the dining room, hearing only Lussuria scolding the others before his voice eventually faded into the background.

"See what you've done?" the man pointed out. "You've gone and upset him."

_Nice to see they don't give a damn. _Fran was a private person by nature so he didn't show his emotions readily. Despite the blank expression on his face, he felt rather hurt. _I thought they'd be happy that I finally made a friend. Oh, well. It doesn't matter. _

Fran closed his bedroom door behind him before he moved to his bed, sitting down on it. He wished he could talk to Takeshi some more but the time difference between them meant the Japanese boy would most likely be fast asleep.

_It's strange to want to talk to someone, _Fran concluded. He was so used to staying in his room and keeping to himself, he had forgotten _how _to socialise properly. Even Takeshi had noticed this, having once pointed out how Fran was so quiet when they were playing together.

_I wonder why I want to spend more time with someone I've never even _met...Fran clicked his tongue as he glanced out of the window across from him, watching as the trees swayed slightly with the wind. The sky was black, only a few stars visible. _Maybe because he's the only one who's ever really been decent towards me..._

Fran, who lived in a dysfunctional household, had never really known what it was like to be treated well. Sure, the men he lived with bought him anything he wanted and made sure he had everything he needed, but they really weren't much of a family – none of them were particularly close, and the fights they had on a daily basis were always violent.

There was even a time when Fran was still young and had only been with them for a few days where Lussuria had to take him out of the house because a fight between Bel and Squalo had terrified him to the point of tears.

There was his babysitter, Mukuro, who often took care of him when the others would be gone for a few days consecutively, but even he couldn't really be called a friend.

The blue-haired man took care of him well enough but, just like with the people here, they weren't close enough for anything other than the mutual trust between them – just like Fran, Mukuro was quiet and didn't socialise much.

Rolling onto his side so that he could stare at his wall, Fran sighed. It wasn't that he was unhappy living here with the group who called themselves Varia – it was all he had ever really known – but sometimes he just didn't want to be here anymore.

The thought of talking to Takeshi about it briefly crossed his mind before Fran physically winced, his heart starting to race at the realisation that he would be breaking down his own barriers, letting someone in close enough to hurt him. He didn't want that – he didn't want his own weaknesses to be known to others so that they could be used against him.

The sound of someone knocking at his door caught Fran's attention. He didn't have to reply before the door was opened slowly, the familiar head of Lussuria poking in.

"Are you okay, dear?" the man asked, stepping into the room. He shut the door before he approached his charge, hoping that Fran wasn't upset.

Fran nodded, keeping his back to the man. He moved closer to the wall as he felt the side of his bed dip beneath Lussuria's weight, not wanting to be close to him – there were only too many times he had witnessed the male's calloused hands feel up the other men they lived with, and he didn't want it to happen to him.

"I don't think they meant to upset you," Lussuria said gently. "I think they were just surprised that you have a friend – after all, you've never had one before."

"They were dicks about it," Fran said flatly. "It made me regret I said anything."

"Don't worry about them, hun." The flamboyant male reached out and placed his hand on Fran's forearm, rubbing it gently. "They just don't know how to act."

"It's not like _they _have any friends themselves..."

"They have their own reasons for being alone, just like you, Fran."

Fran didn't reply, knowing that it was true – everyone in the Varia was a loner for one reason or another.

Lussuria smiled sadly as he reached out to ruffle teal hair. He knew why Fran had problems socialising and why it wasn't easy for him to trust, and he couldn't blame the boy – he could only hope that this friend that had shown up could help bring him out of his shell.

"You should have a sleep, Fran," the man said gently. "Just ignore them – I'm happy you have a friend."

"..." Fran reached down and pulled his blankets over his frail body, sighing as he closed his eyes – he could really use some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Fran found Takeshi online was during the morning, just after breakfast. Fran had been happy to see the name on his friends list was yellow, meaning that Baseballnut was online and active.

'_Hi, Fran! :D' _Takeshi sent seconds after Fran had logged in.

'_Hello.'_ The teal-haired boy, as usual, didn't say anything else.

'_Is it okay if my friend plays with us today? :)' _As soon as Fran read these words, he almost disconnected from panic – he was happy with Takeshi, and he didn't want anyone else to bother them.

Fran didn't type anything for a few seconds, still trying to wrap his head around what Takeshi was asking of him – did the younger male really expect for him to accept someone _else…? _It had been hard enough trusting _Takeshi…!_

'…' Fran didn't want to make Takeshi feel as if he were ignoring his request, but he really didn't know how to reply. _'I…'_

'_It's okay if you don't want to :)' _the Japanese boy comforted, knowing that Fran was nervous around people.

Before Fran had a chance to reply to this, his bedroom door opened and Bel sauntered in, his usual grin on his face. The blond moved to the bed and crawled onto it, lying across the younger's legs while his own dangled over the edge, kicking back and forth as if he were in a pool.

"What do you want, moron-senpai?" Fran tried to pull his legs out from under the heavier body but it was no use; they were pinned.

"The prince just wants to see if Froggy really _does _have a friend," Bel whined, rolling onto his back and sticking his arms in the air, reminding Fran greatly of a turtle on its back.

"Well, how are you supposed to see from over there?" Fran rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"That's not very nice." Bel crawled up the boy's body, moving to lay close enough to be leaning on the boy's side.

"Get off me, fake prince!" Fran snapped, trying to pull himself out from under the blond's body. Bel just took advantage of this fact and grabbed the laptop, reading the chat for himself – to Fran's displeasure, the first half of the chat had faded, leaving only Takeshi's last reply. "Give that back!"

Bel gasped, giggling insanely as dirty thoughts crossed his mind. "Is he your _boyfriend, _Froggy? Is he asking to have sex with you? Or does he live at a distance and wants you to do dirty things for him over webcam? Ushishishi~"

"It's not like that!" Fran had never felt as humiliated as he did right now by Bel's words, feeling dirty with the fact that the blond could think of him in such a way and not be ashamed in the least.

Bel laid back down on Fran's left side, watching the screen curiously for more messages. He ignored the shoves Fran gave him, smirking instead as he spoke. "Let me watch what you're saying or the prince will tell everyone Froggy does naughty things for strangers over the internet."

"But I don't!" Fran didn't know how to handle Bel at times, and this was one of them.

"They'll believe the prince, and Xanxus will call Froggy into his office and give him another talk on sex. Ushishishi~"

Fran knew this really _would _happen, and he didn't want another talk from Xanxus – after hitting puberty and having his first wet dream had been scarring enough, the explanation of them coming from the man.

"I hate you, senpai…" Fran mumbled, trying to angle his laptop away from Bel's prying eyes.

"The prince loves you, too, Froggy. Ushishishi~"

Fran knew that was true – in Bel's own, twisted way, the blond really _did _love Fran – just not in a way the boy reciprocated.

It was silent in the room as Bel laid beside Fran, happily watching the laptop screen while occasionally kicking his legs on the bed like a kid throwing a tantrum in a supermarket.

Fran tried to ignore Bel completely but it was sometimes hard to do so when the blond remarked on something Takeshi would say. It bothered Fran, but he knew Bel was just fishing for attention.

"Man, how does he stay interested in you?" Bel wondered aloud as Fran once again ignored something Takeshi typed to him. "Must be all the sexy webcam stuff you do for him. Can Froggy do it for the prince, too?"

"Shut up…" Fran muttered. "I don't do _anything _for him."

"Then why would he –"

"Boys, can you help me in the kitchen, please?"

Both boys looked up at Lussuria's voice, wondering when he had opened the door and walked over to the bed next to them.

"But I'm watching Froggy~" Bel pouted.

Lussuria smiled as he reached out and ruffled messy blond hair. "I'm baking cookies, and if you help me out, I'll bake a few more batches – just for you, Bel."

Beneath his bangs, Bel's eyes widened in glee before he crawled over Fran, knocking the laptop to the side of the mattress as he did so. Lussuria reached out and helped the man who apparently had the genes of a worm somewhere in him to his feet.

"What about you, Fran?" Lussuria asked. "Do you want some cookies, too?"

"I'm with my friend," Fran replied as he fixed his computer back onto his lap.

"Oh, I see." Lussuria smiled as he turned to leave, stopped only by Bel's voice.

"Froggy is doing dirty things with his 'friend', Luss." Bel smirked as he watched Lussuria turn back around to face Fran. "I even saw them talking about it on the game – Froggy is a naughty boy over webcam."

"Senpai!" Fran felt his cheeks heat up as he struggled to keep his cool – out of everyone Bel could have been an idiot to, it had to be Lussuria. "Senpai, I _don't _do anything with _anyone!" _

"Are you sure, Fran?" Lussuria sounded concerned, almost as if he were scared Fran was doing bad things with someone who was going to take advantage of him. "It's not safe to do sexual things on the internet, sweetie."

"Lussuria, I have _never _done _anything _with _anyone!" _Fran found himself pleading. "Bel-senpai's making it up!"

"Luss, I hear him at night," Bel continued, smirking as he did so. "I hear him doing dirty things in his room when everyone's asleep. He must be doing it then so he doesn't get caught."

"I was masturbating!" Fran found himself shouting louder than he had intended, frustrated beyond belief. "You know, that thing guys do with their hands when there's no one else to do things with?! I was doing _that!" _

"On a webcam~" Bel sung.

"Dear, it's okay if you're just masturbating, but if you're doing things over the internet with someone you've never met, I'll have to take your laptop off you," Lussuria said gently. "It's too dangerous to risk it."

"Froggy does it every night~" Bel continued.

"You masturbate, too, you dumbass!" Fran screamed, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

"Voi! Shut up, up there!" Squalo shouted from somewhere downstairs.

"Shut up, Squalo!" For the first time in his life, Fran found himself losing his temper. Turning his attention back to Lussuria and Bel, he shouted at them to leave him alone.

Bel left gleefully, pleased with his efforts and ready to get his cookies to celebrate a job well done – there was nothing better than tormenting his Froggy.

"Honey, I'm sorry if we've upset you," Lussuria started to explain, reaching out to pat Fran's shoulder, "but I'm sure Bel is just worried about your safety. He cares very much for you, even if he doesn't know how to show it."

Fran didn't reply to this, instead turning his attention back to his game. He had only just now noticed that he had stopped moving his character for a few minutes and Takeshi had waited by him patiently without question.

'_Sorry, Takeshi,' _Fran typed, setting his character to follow Takeshi's. _'Bel was being an ass to me again.'_

Lussuria watched as Fran typed every now and then on his keyboard, knowing he would get no more out of the boy. He left silently, reminding himself to bring up some freshly baked cookies in hopes it would cheer the boy up – he could see the tears in the teal eyes that Fran kept unconsciously reaching up to wipe.

It had been a few years since the man had seen Fran this upset. The last time the boy had cried was in the hospital after the car accident, having been told his grandmother hadn't survived the collision.

After Lussuria volunteered to take Fran in and went through the necessary procedures to do so, Fran hadn't shown his tears to anyone since that day – whether he cried at night or not, no one knew.

'_Are you okay, Fran? :(' _Takeshi was as kind as ever to Fran, making the older teenager feel as if he could open up to his friend.

'_He told Luss I was doing sexual things over webcam, but I've never done anything with anyone before.' _

'_Who are they? Your brothers?' _Takeshi didn't know anything about Fran's living situation, so it was no surprise he questioned this.

'_I don't have any living relatives,' _Fran clarified. _'Luss took me in after my grandmother died. I live with a few other men. Bel and I are the youngest here, but he's really nasty.'_

'_Nawww, I'm sorry, Fran :( Hugz! :D' _

Fran felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips, not needing to think about his reply – it came as naturally as breathing did. _'Thank you, Takeshi. Hugs :)' _

'_:D That's your first smiley face!' _

Fran's smile became brighter, his tears and frustration forgotten. _':)' _

The two continued to play together normally as if nothing had happened.

_**~~Downstairs~~**_

"You should really learn how to treat Fran better, Bel," Lussuria reprimanded gently as he placed another tray of cookies in the oven. "He was almost crying."

Bel was sitting on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth as he nibbled at his cookie. "The prince was bored~"

Lussuria turned to look at Bel sternly, placing his hands on his hips. "_Was _Fran just masturbating? Did you make the whole thing up?"

"Ushishishi~" Bel shook his head, his eyes shining bright with mischief. "He really _does _do dirty things over webcam. The prince was reading their conversation about it~"

Lussuria sighed. "Alright. I'll have to disable his webcam when he's not home."

Bel giggled again to himself, grabbing another cookie from the batch Lussuria had made just for him. He loved tormenting Fran, and the thought that he may just cross the line one day had never occurred to him – as smart as he was, he didn't even _think _about what he was doing to the boy.

"Voi, why was Fran shouting about his personal life?"

Bel giggled as Squalo stepped into the kitchen before quickly glaring as the older man attempted to take one of his cookies. He pulled one of his homemade knives from his pocket and held it threateningly in front of him, showing the man he wasn't afraid to use it.

Lussuria slapped Squalo's still-outstretched hand away before passing a cookie from a separate tray to the silver-haired male. "Those ones are Bel's cookies, hun. Here's one for you."

"You didn't answer my question," Squalo pointed out before taking a violent bite out of the cookie.

"Froggy is dirty~" Bel sang, happy to spread the lie around – with Squalo knowing, everyone else would surely know. "He does dirty things with his 'friend' over webcam~"

Squalo, who just couldn't see quiet, subdued little Fran doing such a thing, blinked in silence, trying to comprehend what the blond had said.

"Yes, Bel was kind enough to inform me of this," Lussuria praised. "Apparently he does it after everyone goes to sleep."

"Voi, that brat can start leaving his door open, then…" Squalo muttered – as rough around the edges as he was, he cared just as much for Bel and Fran as Lussuria did, having helped raise them alongside the flamboyant man – just like Bel, he didn't know how to show his affection to the two youngest.

"That's a good idea, Squalo." Lussuria smiled brightly, glad to have someone who could help him manage such a serious situation. "Bel, when you're going back to your room, can you please tell Fran he has to leave his door open from now on?"

"Shishishi~ Of course, Luss~"

"Wow…" Squalo was still in shock over the revelation, never having thought little Fran would do such a thing. "…Wow… So _that's _what I hear him doing at night… I just thought he was… you know…"

"I thought that, too," Lussuria agreed, working on the next batch of cookies.

"…Wow…"


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Fran had opened up to Takeshi about Bel, he slowly started coming out of his shell, telling the younger boy bits and pieces about his day, or conveying his thoughts about random things.

Takeshi's kindness seemed to have no end, as he would even help the older teenager with a part of the game Fran was having trouble with – gearing his character correctly.

Fran's character was no longer something he hadn't cared for in the slightest – he was interested in the game and he wanted to learn how to play properly. That didn't mean he socialised, though – the only person he had ever spoken to on the game was Takeshi and, if anyone else tried to talk to him, Takeshi spoke for him.

At the moment, Fran was lazing around on the couch downstairs while he played – thanks to Bel, no one believed him when he tried to say he didn't even _use _his webcam and requested for him to stay where they could supervise him.

Takeshi had just logged in while Fran was playing battlegrounds, a bright smile crossing his face as he right clicked Baseballnut's name to invite him to a group.

'_Hey, Fran :D' _Takeshi greeted, cheerful as always. _'Guess what.'_

'_What happened?' _Fran typed, finding himself genuinely interested in what Takeshi had to say – he just wasn't very good at guessing games.

'_I don't think I told you, but there was a swallow in my backyard yesterday. He had a broken wing and I almost couldn't catch him, but I got him all fixed up and my dad says I can keep him :D' _

Fran smiled to himself as he sent a simple smiley face, knowing Takeshi would understand he had enjoyed hearing about it.

Another text popped up from Takeshi, reading, _'I named him Kojiro :D'_

'_Can he still fly?' _Fran questioned, slightly worried about the bird's wellbeing – he much preferred animals over people, finding them more trustworthy and kind.

'_Not very well :( The vet was going to put him down but I asked if it would be better if I could keep him :D I just have to keep my dog away from him because both he and Kojiro stay in my room.'_

Fran smiled sadly as he went another smiley face in return; he wished _he _had a pet.

Teal eyes glanced down as a new message popped up.

'_Fran! :D Do you have Facebook? :D' _

Fran blinked as he read the question, not sure what to reply with. It was true he had one, but he hadn't used it in ages – he didn't even have a profile picture on his.

Should he say yes or no? He was comfortable with their friendship on the game, but he was a little nervous to become more personal with him – Facebook would give Takeshi more details about his life and part of him was anxious to let the other know so much about him.

But… Takeshi was so sweet…

'_Yes.' _ Fran replied. _'I'll add you.'_

'_Yay! :D Yamamoto Takeshi :D' _

Fran minimised his window before bringing up his internet, typing in the address for Facebook. He heard someone walk into the living room from the kitchen, but he didn't pay them any attention; he was too busy typing in his friend's name, looking at the results.

"What'cha doin'?"

Fran didn't take his eyes off the laptop as he sent a friends request to the account he felt was most likely his friend. "Talking to my friend."

Squalo, who had been the one to step in, could see what Fran was doing, and he was a bit curious – Fran had declared his dislike for Facebook very openly before abandoning his days-old account, never to use it again until now.

"Who were you looking at on Facebook?" Squalo questioned carefully, almost as if he were afraid he was going to say the wrong thing and cause Fran to blow up at him over it.

"My friend."

"Don't forget we all still have you as friends on _our _accounts." Squalo couldn't help sound accusing, remembering what Fran had been up to with the webcam – had it progressed to a more intimate level…?

"And I can delete you if I wish," Fran pointed out. "Bel-senpai made it up, Squalo. There's nothing between us."

Squalo didn't reply to this; he instead gestured for Fran to move his legs so he could sit on the couch next to him. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table in front of them, clicking the TV on in search of something to watch.

Bringing his game back up, Fran typed to his friend that he had sent the request, answered by an overly-cheerful Takeshi who had already accepted it.

Fran brought his Facebook back up so that he could look properly at Takeshi's profile picture. The boy had dark, spiky hair and, just like his personality in-game, a very happy smile on his face. He wore a blue jacket with a white shirt beneath it, and his brown eyes had such a gentle look in them, Fran found himself melting.

_Takeshi… _Fran sighed happily, feeling comforted by the face he could now put with thoughts of his friend. _…I… I'm so glad I met you…_

"Fran?"

Fran looked to Squalo, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Squalo seemed confused, almost worried. "You seem… out of it."

Fran nodded, feeling no need to explain himself to his elder. He brought the game back up, reading the message Takeshi had sent to him about having to go soon to catch up with his friends for a homework session.

In the corner of his eye, Fran could see Squalo using his phone, but he paid no heed to it.

'_What is school like?' _Fran asked. He himself had rarely attended – with the Varia always out on business and sometimes locating overseas for a few days to several months, he was always enrolling in new schools, always encountering the same thing – bullying. It had gotten to the point where Xanxus had allowed Fran to stop attending altogether, understanding Fran's reasoning for wanting to drop out.

'_Baseball is my favourite part :D' _came Takeshi's predictable reply, drawing a tiny laugh from his friend.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, eh?"

Fran looked back at Squalo, glaring at the silver-haired man. "What does it matter?"

"It's just weird that your first and only friend is one from the internet," Squalo said. "And you're closer to him than you are any of us. How are we _not _supposed to believe Bel's words?"

"Because I'm gay, I'm apparently sleeping with someone?" Fran said quietly as he got to his feet, holding his laptop close. "I'm really tired of hearing the same things over and over again, Squalo. It makes me wonder who's more mature – you or those school students who picked on my sexuality."

"Sit back down, you shithead," Squalo growled. "We need to talk."

Fran ignored Squalo as he moved to the stairs, his laptop clutched close to his chest. He could hear the man yelling at him, but he didn't pay attention to it; he just wanted to get back to his room so he could continue talking to Takeshi.

_I wonder if Takeshi would turn on me if he knew I was gay… _Fran sighed to himself as he traversed the long staircase, his shoulders tensing at the thought. _He'd probably bully me, too… I just won't tell him. I probably won't ever meet him in real life so there's no need to even bring up the fact that I like boys. Yeah. Just avoid relationship topics at all costs. It's not like I'll ever be in one anyway…_

The boy knew he was feeling down at the moment, but he didn't want to bother Takeshi with his problems – the younger teenager didn't need to hear about them anyway.

Kicking the door to his room closed behind him, Fran moved back to his bed. He sat down on it, clutching his laptop as if it were a life support. He wanted to continue talking to his friend but he was worried his negative emotions would flow through and bring the younger down.

_I'll just tell him I have to do something… _Fran nodded at the thought, sitting the computer down on his bed sheets.

'_I have to help Lussuria bake cookies,' _Fran typed. _'I might be on Facebook later.'_

'_Okay :D Enjoy your cookies, Fran :3' _

Fran didn't reply to these words, instead disconnecting from the game and shutting the laptop lid. He slid the computer beneath his bed before he lay back down on his bed, staring up at his roof.

The thought that Takeshi may one day find out his sexual orientation was bothering Fran, thanks to Squalo. He knew he probably couldn't hide it forever, but Takeshi had become someone the teal-haired boy was scared of losing – the Japanese teenager was his best friend and someone he looked forward to spending all of his time with; he was sure that if he lost Takeshi, he'd be very upset.

_I honestly wish I could meet him in real life one day… _Fran sighed as he grabbed the remote for his TV off the bedside drawers, clicking it on to see what was showing. _Maybe one day if we ever go back to Japan…_

_**~~That night~~**_

Fran had skipped dinner in favour for staying in his room, not wanting to deal with the others. As forced to now because of Bel, his bedroom door was wide open, sounds from the other bedrooms drifting into his.

It wasn't that the noises were bothering him – Fran had distressed himself into a restless sleep. He could only toss and turn as the anxiety of his sexuality driving Takeshi away ate at him like a persistent mosquito he just couldn't squash.

The peaceful snores from Squalo and Xanxus' room were audible, but Fran had long-since grown used to hearing them, and the TV from Lussuria's bedroom were muffled whispers through his walls.

Fran had thought it was oddly quiet, the usual murmurs and disgruntled moans that always came from Bel's room absent – but then, instead of the usual noises, a loud scream erupted from Bel's bedroom.

Fran didn't move as the other three men left their bedrooms to tend to Bel, the nightmares that always seemed to plague the blond's sleep apparently worse than usual tonight.

The boy could hear them talking to Bel, but he didn't listen in – he could only wonder if Takeshi would be understanding and caring if he opened up to the younger about these kinds of things; Bel wasn't the only one who had problems.

_I wonder if Takeshi could relate… _Fran reached out and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, opening up his Facebook. He ignored what the Varia had posted and instead scrolled down to see Takeshi's latest post, one about having scored several home runs in his latest baseball game.

The Japanese boy would probably never know how much his mere profile picture soothed Fran's distress, calming him, reminding him of the younger's cheerful personality – it was a nice change to be around someone so kind and positive for once.

Fran didn't notice when Bel's room had fallen silent as the adults moved back to their own; all he noticed was the quiet footsteps that stopped outside of his door, a head of blond hair peeking in.

"Froggy…?"

Fran glanced up at Bel's quiet, shaking voice. He put his phone back down on the nightstand, moving over to make room for the older male, knowing what was wanted.

It was silent between them as Bel shuffled over to the bed and climbed in, slipping beneath the blankets to nestle up against Fran.

"Why didn't you go to Squalo tonight?" Fran whispered, reaching out to pat Bel's arm. Though it wasn't uncommon for Bel to seek the younger boy out after a nightmare, it was usually Squalo whom the blond crawled into bed with, something he had been doing since he had arrived here at just eight years old.

"Wanted Froggy…" Bel murmured as he wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close.

Fran didn't reply as he closed his eyes, the comfort Bel was radiating soothing his restlessness. As he slowly slipped into oblivion, all he could imagine was that it was Takeshi he was resting against.

As much as Fran denied it, he didn't always hate Bel – these were the nights that proved it.


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel as if this chapter's a tad crumby, but I've been exhausted the past couple of days due to so much going on. **

When Fran's eyes opened the next morning, he was still cuddled against Bel's chest, the older man's arms curled around him.

"Bel-senpai…?" Fran mumbled, trying to pull away from the hold.

"Mmm…" Bel moaned as if he were in pain, his face sweaty and red. His body was trembling violently, and his exposed skin was cold and clammy.

"Bel-senpai?" Fran knew the older male's immune system was weak, so it would be no surprise if the blond was ill.

Reaching a hand to brush hair from Bel's sweaty forehead, Fran bit his lip as the burning hot skin he was touching indicated a fever.

"Luss?" Fran hoped he hadn't disturbed Bel's rest, knowing he needed it in order to recover. "Luss, where are you?"

"I'm here, honey," Lussuria said as he stepped into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Bel-senpai is sick," Fran whispered, his hand resting on a hot cheek. "I think he has a fever."

The flamboyant male clicked his tongue as he approached the two on the bed, removing a black glove so that he could feel Bel's face. He grimaced at how hot the younger man was before he left the room to get some wet towels.

Fran was careful as he moved over Bel so that he could get off the bed and grab his laptop from beneath it. He winced inwardly as his clambering back over the blond drew out another long moan, knowing he had just caused unnecessary discomfort to the ill man.

"Sorry, Bel-senpai…" Fran whispered as he settled back down in his warm spot, the laptop open on his lap as he propped himself up with his pillows.

Whether Bel was awake or not, Fran wasn't sure – so when the blond started calling out a name he had only heard a handful of times previously, he felt sorry for Bel, understanding how bad the taller male was feeling.

"Ma… Mammon…" Bel's voice was choked as he panted from the stress his body was under. "Mam…mon…"

"Poor dear…"

Fran looked up at Lussuria's voice, frowning as the man carried a few damp towels in his arms. He felt bad that he would rather play with his laptop and talk to Takeshi while Bel was suffering beside him, but truth be told, he was _scared._

The teal-haired boy hated whenever Bel got sick, fearing that he would lose the young man in the same manner he had lost his family – as much as they didn't get along, Bel and the rest of the Varia were all he had, and he didn't want to lose any of them.

Lussuria spread one of the towels across Bel's feverish forehead, feeling his heart break at the young man's whimpers for someone who was no longer alive. He wanted to be able to comfort the sick man and assure him that there was nothing to fear, but he knew it would do no good – with the way Bel was grasping out at thin air, his barely visible eyes cracked open and staring blankly around him, it was clear he was hallucinating.

As Fran logged into his game, hoping that Takeshi would be on and happy to listen to his fears, he spoke to his carer, "I'll watch him, Luss."

"Thank you, dear." Lussuria leant over and kissed Fran's temple before he ran a hand through teal hair. "I'll go fetch his medicine and call for his doctor. Yell if anything happens."

Fran nodded, listening to the pitiful whimpers Bel continued to make. He knew the older male was awake as he could see the other's head turning slowly from side-to-side, muttering and reaching out to things that weren't there.

"It's okay, Bel-senpai," Fran soothed as his character logged into its server. "I'm here with you."

Bel stiffened for a few seconds as he heard Fran's voice before he moved closer to the smaller body beside him. He curled up by Fran's side, his head resting on the boy's shoulder as he continued to whimper feverishly.

'_Fran! :D' _

Fran felt himself smile as Takeshi's greeting popped up on his screen. Hitting the reply key, he said hello back, only to find himself starting to tremble as he tried to gather the courage to ask if he could talk to the Japanese boy about his feelings.

The seventeen-year-old had never really opened up to anyone but Lussuria about how he was feeling, and he had never had to be the one to initiate the conversation – Lussuria had a sixth sense about these things.

Closing his eyes, Fran shakily typed the first thing that came to his mind, hoping Takeshi would be happy to talk to him. _'Bel's really sick and I'm scared.'_

'_Hugz, Fran :(' _Takeshi responded. _'What's wrong with him?'_

'_He has a stress-induced fever. I know it's probably nothing because he gets sick a lot, but I always get scared when he gets sick.'_

'_Do you need to talk to me about it, Fran? I'm here to listen :)'_

Fran felt tears well up in his eyes as he smiled sadly to himself, relieved that his friend was here for him. _'All my family is dead and I'm scared that one day I'll lose everyone else, too. They're all I have.'_

'_Hugz :( But didn't you say that Bel gets sick a lot? If he gets better every time, I'm sure he's really strong, Fran :D I don't really know what it's like for my family to gone, but I'm sure that if I were in your position, I'd try and look after Bel to make sure he's happy and comfortable so I know I can rest easy at night :)'_

Fran smiled at these words, knowing that Takeshi was right. He clicked open the text box once more to reply before the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs caught his attention.

'_Lussuria has his medicine and his doctor is here,' _Fran explained. _'I'll be back.'_

As Fran had predicted, the two men stepped into the room, one very upset looking Lussuria and the other a bored looking brunet.

"I have your medicine, dear," Lussuria said to Bel as he approached the bed, helping the blond into a sitting position. Fran had to hold him steady as his nausea was making the room spin, but he didn't resist the tablets that were placed in his mouth, nor the water that went along with them.

The doctor, who Fran knew as Shamal, had diagnosed the fever as stress-induced, most likely why Bel was hallucinating the way he was – it was no secret the blond missed Mammon with all his heart, blaming himself for the other's death.

"Give him plenty of liquids and keep him in bed," Shamal instructed to Lussuria. "It might be a good idea for him to stay here with Fran so someone can supervise him."

"Thank you so much," Lussuria said quietly, trying to be mindful of Bel's discomfort; he didn't want to do anything that could hurt him further. "I'll try and keep the fever down as best I can."

By now, Bel was sleeping once again, his body resting against Fran's as his large hand clutched to the frog-print pyjamas the boy was wearing, almost as if he were afraid of the younger leaving during his sleep.

Shamal had already left as Lussuria finished telling the boy he was going to cook Bel some soup. Fran just nodded, picking his laptop up from the side of the bed before moving closer to the older man, hoping Bel could sense his presence.

Just before Lussuria left the room, he stopped and turned back around, a thoughtful hum sounding as he raised a finger to his chin.

"Oh, dear, I almost forgot," the man started, "but you need to start packing, okay? Once Bel gets better, we've got business over in Japan. We'll be there for a few weeks."

Fran – who knew none of the Varia knew his friend was Japan – couldn't help but smile brightly at these words. He glanced back down at his laptop, his nimble fingers typing steadily, _'Takeshi, Luss just said our company has business in Japan and we'll be going there in a few days. Do you think I could meet you when we get there?'_

The boy was nervous to hear Takeshi's reply, expecting the younger to decline for one reason or another – so when the boy typed back in caps about how excited he would be to do so, for the first time since he could remember, Fran was excited for a business trip.


	6. Chapter 6

It had only taken a few days for Bel's fever to break and, though he could go back to his own room if he so wished, he was still lying in Fran's bed, watching as the boy played the game with the friend. Fran's headphones were in, and every now and then he mumbled something as if he were talking to someone.

Bel poked Fran's arm, grabbing the boy's attention. Quietly, still exhausted from having been so sick, the blond questioned the younger's odd behaviour. "Who are you talking to, Froggy?"

"My friend." Fran unplugged his headphones so that the younger male's voice could be heard by Bel. "I… I added him on Skype…"

Bel, if he weren't feeling so unwell, would have poked fun at Fran; instead, he moved closer so that he could wrap his arms protectively around Fran. "My Froggy…"

"I'm not yours, senpai," Fran corrected, pulling out of the man's hold. "I don't love you."

"Ushishishi… Froggy, I'm tired. The prince is going to go back to sleep."

Fran nodded, plugging his headphones back in so that Takeshi's talking didn't disturb the blond's rest. He was placid as Bel rested his head on the younger's chest, their bodies pressing close together.

"Was that Bel?" Takeshi asked, his voice as cheerful as his typing.

"Y-yes…" Fran was quiet, hesitant as he spoke, almost _fearful _to a point, and Takeshi had picked up on this the very first time they used voice chat – it was much more obvious than in text that Fran wasn't confident at all in his abilities with other people.

"Don't be nervous, Fran." Takeshi chuckled softly before he continued speaking. "But I'm curious; why does Bel call you Froggy?"

"…" Fran's body tensed as the thought of telling Takeshi about his hair colour made him nervous – what if the younger thought it was too extreme? Unnatural? What if he wanted to check _somewhere else _just to make sure Fran hadn't dyed his hair…? "…I… I-I have light green hair…"

"Aww, how cute." Fran could almost _hear _the smile he was certain Takeshi would be sporting. "I've never seen a picture of you. How come you don't put any up?"

"It… It makes me uncomfortable… I don't… _like _people knowing… what I look like…"

"I'm sure that whatever you look like, you're as cute as your voice, Fran." Takeshi was gentle as he spoke, and Fran found himself relaxing as he opened up to his friend.

"…It's… P-people used to… call me a girl when I went to school… I didn't like it, and they knew it… It just… kind of sticks around, if that makes any sense?"

"No, I understand Fran. I'll give you a big hug when you get here."

Fran smiled. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome, Fran. Do you know when you're coming up?"

"Yeah; we're leaving in an hour to get to the airport. By your time, it will be around dinner when we get there."

"Oh, that's perfect timing, Fran! You can have dinner with me at my family's restaurant." The excitement in Takeshi's voice uplifted the boy's spirits greatly. "Do you like sushi?"

"I've never had it," Fran said truthfully. "I think Bel… I'll be back, Takeshi; Xanxus is calling for me."

"Okay."

Fran placed his laptop on the side of the bed as he carefully pulled Bel's head from his body, not wanting to disturb the blond's sleep.

The seventeen-year-old was quick to descend the stairs before he came face-to-face with the rest of the Varia, wondering what they wanted him for.

"What's wrong?" Fran asked, blinking up at the dark-haired man named Xanxus, the head of the company that had brought the three oldest males together.

"Run down to the corner shop and get us some food for the trip, trash," Xanxus growled as he shoved his wallet at the boy.

"Why can't Lussuria do it?" Fran frowned. "He has a _license._"

"Because I told you to do it, damnit. Now move!"

Fran sighed before he took the wallet hanging in front of him, doing as instructed. He hoped that Takeshi wouldn't be too upset about how long he was taking to come back.

_**~~Upstairs~~**_

Bel, who was finding it difficult to stay asleep, blinked sleepily at the laptop and the empty spot beside him.

"Froggy…?" Bel called out before coughing. He shook his head when there was no answer, figuring that the younger had just gone to get a drink or something. "Where'd he go…?"

Forgetting that Fran had been using a voice chat previously, Bel pulled the laptop closer to him in curiosity, minimising the game that was still on the screen. The headphones that were still plugged into the laptop prevented him from hearing Takeshi, leading him to believe there was no one around to hear him as he spoke to himself.

"I wonder what Froggy does on his computer…"

Bringing up the internet, Bel clicked the history up. He clicked the drop down for yesterday's search history, giggling to himself as he counted how many different porn sites the boy had been to.

"Froggy's a dirty boy…" Looking at the titles of the videos the boy had browsed, Bel giggled further, deciding Fran definitely had a sadistic side to him.

Clicking on all the tabs of the available history, Bel found it hilarious to see that, aside from Facebook which had only come into use a few days ago, the only search history was of porn.

Bel felt his groin twitch at the thought of _his _Froggy lying in bed at night, pleasuring himself to the grunts and groans of the videos. He wanted to reach down and touch himself, but he was afraid of Fran coming back before he could finish.

_Oh, fuck it… _Unbuttoning his pants, Bel freed his slightly hard erection. He pumped it a few times before he pushed the laptop away and lay back down, spreading his legs so that he could grasp his balls with his free hand. He was careful to remain under the blankets, hoping that it would provide him enough time to slip himself back into his pants if he ran out of time.

"Mmm… Froggy…" Bel closed his eyes as he thought about the boy, picturing Fran on his hands and knees just for him. "Froggy… Ah…"

The blond was oblivious to the disturbed teenager on the other end of the internet, hearing everything that was happening.

"Suck me, Froggy…" Bel licked his lips as he worked himself slowly, wanting to savour the enjoyment he got from visualising the frog taking him deep into his little mouth. "Ah… Fuck you… Fuck you so hard, Froggy…"

Bel, who was so lost in his fantasies, didn't hear the bedroom door opening, nor the gasp of shock Fran gave as he realised exactly what the blond was doing – and who could hear him.

"Bel-senpai!" Fran screamed in anguish, pointing behind him. "Get out!"

Bel was startled back to reality at the shout just seconds after he had climaxed all over the boy's sheets. He blinked up at Fran, realising he had been caught in the act.

"Froggy…?" Bel dropped his head in shame – as much as he loved to tease and torture Fran, he never wanted to make him uncomfortable, knowing that the younger _couldn't _love him the way he loved Fran, the boy seeing him as the annoying big brother he hates to love. "Froggy, I…"

"Get out, senpai!" Fran stomped over to the bed, trying to pull the heavier body off the mattress. "I hate you! I hate you so much! That's _my _bed, and my _friend _could probably hear you!"

Bel, who hadn't heard the last part, only sneered. "But, Froggy, I saw all the porn you were watching last night – and all the nights before that. Did you touch yourself when I was sleeping next to you?"

Fran's cheeks flushed, knowing the other was right in his assumption – but still! It was _his _room and _his _bed, and _he _had needs just like _Bel. _

"Get out! Get out, senpai! You got your disgusting come all over my sheets! Now I have to get Luss to wash them! It's disgusting!"

Bel knew he was pushing the other, but he just couldn't help himself. "But, Froggy, how is it different to when Luss washes your sheets because of _your _come? If it makes you feel any better, I usually dirty my own sheets – sometimes the couch if I'm alone."

"Don't tell me these things!" Fran screamed, clapping his hands over his ears. "I'm a _virgin! _I'm not used to being dirty with someone!"

By now, the rest of the Varia had made their way upstairs, concerned as to what Fran was shouting about – knowing Bel, it was probably something serious.

"Fran, honey, what's wrong?" Lussuria asked as he made his way over to the boy, wrapping his arms around the skinny body.

"Bel-senpai made a mess of my bed!" Fran sobbed. "In front of my _friend!" _

Xanxus and Squalo had stepped into the room, their conjoined glares finally sending the message through to Bel that his idea of 'fun' wasn't appreciated by the others.

Climbing out of the bed, the blond tucked himself back into his pants before he stood before the two older males, his head ducked.

"Why would you _do _that?" Xanxus growled, reaching out to slap Bel across the face. "That's _filthy _of you."

"Yeah, Bel, he's just a kid," Squalo pointed out. "He's never had anyone to fool around with so he's not used to someone else using his room like he does. How would you feel if Fran jerked himself off in _your _bed?"

Bel grinned at the analogy. "The prince would lick it all up and request for him to do it again, of course~ The prince would use his tongue all over his body and clean off his –"

"Voi! Bel, stop!" Squalo slapped his hands over his ears, much like Fran – who was now crying into Lussuria's chest – had just before. "Okay, okay, bad example. What if Xanxus and I had sex in your bed?"

Bel scowled at these words, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "The prince would kill you both."

"Exactly. Bel, you can't just do stuff like that in his bed. Go downstairs and leave him alone."

Bel did as he was told, shooting a glance back at Fran. He could see how distressed the younger was, crying into Lussuria like he had never seen before.

Leaving the room, Bel wondered if he had just crossed the line.

_**~~Fran~~**_

"Fran, honey, it's not a big deal," Lussuria tried to comfort as he rubbed the boy's back. "I can wash the sheets and –"

"-It's not just that!" Fran continued to sob. "He… M-my _friend _was on voice chat!"

"…Oh…" Lussuria held the boy tighter, understanding how embarrassed Fran must be feeling. He nodded at Squalo and Xanxus, giving them the silent gesture to leave them alone.

Xanxus left after briefly ruffling teal hair in affection, his little way of showing his support, no matter how bad he was at conveying his caring side.

"Cheer up, brat," Squalo said as he followed behind the older man.

"Do you want to talk to your friend about what happened?" Lussuria offered. "It will be good to explain everything to him so he understands."

Fran shook his head, his grip on Lussuria's black jacket tightening. "W-what if he… What if he… _h-hates _me now…?"

"Honey, I'm sure that won't happen." Lussuria caressed Fran's cheek. "From what you've told me, he sounds like a very sweet, understanding young man."

"I…" Fran shook his head again. "…I… I don't… want to… l-lose him…"

"Fran, dear, you need to have more confidence in yourself." Lussuria brushed Fran's fringe back so that he could place a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Just talk to him, okay? I'm sure he must be feeling as embarrassed as you are."

"N-no… I… If he says… If he says he doesn't want… to talk to me anymore… I couldn't take it, Luss… I couldn't take it…"

"Would you like for me to talk to him and explain things, then?" Lussuria offered.

Fran was silent for a few seconds before he whimpered a soft, "Y-yes…"

"Okay, then." Lussuria let go of Fran and grabbed the laptop, taking it to the desk that was on the other side of the room.

Unplugging the headphones from the computer, Lussuria clicked up Skype to see that the call was still in deed connected.

"Hello?" Lussuria was relaxed as he spoke, feeling confident that the boy's friend would understand. "Is this Fran's friend?"

"Yeah, my name's Takeshi," the younger male replied. "I could hear Fran in the background. Is he okay?"

"He's a bit distressed at the moment," the flamboyant man explained. "He's very embarrassed about Bel's previous behaviour, and he worries Bel will have scared you off."

Takeshi chuckled. "Of course not. I would like to talk to him though if he feels up to it."

"Fran, dear?" Lussuria turned back to the boy who was standing, shaking, in the middle of the room. "Fran, Takeshi would like to talk with you."

Fran fidgeted with his hands before he replied after some hesitation. "…I… I want to type with him…"

"Fran would feel more comfortable typing with you, Takeshi, honey," Lussuria relayed.

"That's fine. Thank you for being there for him."

"Oh, you're so sweet, Takeshi~ I'm glad Fran has a friend like you." Lussuria got off the chair as Fran approached, watching as the boy disconnected the call before he started typing.

'_I'm really sorry, Takeshi,' _Fran typed. _'Please don't be mad at me – I didn't know he'd so such a thing. I promise.'_

'_Fran, it's okay :D Don't worry about it. It didn't bother me too much. I'm alright, and I hope you are, too. I could hear you shouting and crying. Hugz!'_

'_I feel so embarrassed, though,' _Fran explained. _'He was talking about my personal life, and I'm scared you'll think less of me for it.'_

'_Nope :D I'm still your friend, Fran. I promise. You'll never lose me, no matter what.'_

Fran reached up to wipe at the fresh tears that were falling from his eyes. _'Are you sure you're not uncomfortable or anything about it?'_

'_I've been in a relationship. I'm used to it :)'_

Fran pulled his knees to his chest at these words, not sure how to reply to these words; part of him was jealous that Takeshi had been with someone, but at the same time he was sure it was the only thing stopping the younger from feeling uncomfortable.

Lussuria, who had been standing by Fran's side, watching the text, looked at his watch. "Oh, dear. Fran, we'll have to leave in a few minutes. Can you say goodbye to Takeshi and then get your stuff?"

Fran nodded. _'I have to go now to the airport. Can I still come over?'_

'_Of course :D Takesushi :) Just tell my dad I'm expecting you :D'_

'_Okay. See you soon, Takeshi :)'_

'_Bye-bye :D'_

Fran shut his laptop down before he slipped it into its case. He was quick to bring down his luggage, still a bit upset and mad at Bel, but no one said anything further on the issue and, soon enough, Fran was sitting in the backseat of the car with Bel on his right and Lussuria on his left.

The boy could barely wait until he would finally meet Takeshi.


	7. Chapter 7

Fran had been surprised to find his babysitter, Mukuro, waiting for them at the airport, only to hear that he was going to Japan to visit his cousin, Chrome. He had almost been relieved to find out that the man would be accompanying them – while Lussuria, Xanxus and Squalo were all seated together in the same row, Fran had been placed further down the back next to Bel, and he was still upset with the blond; at least now he got to sit next to Mukuro on the plane as well, who had – by luck – been placed with them.

The group was sitting in the departure area together, everyone doing their own thing as they waited for their plane. Xanxus was sleeping while Squalo sat beside him, flipping lazily through a magazine he had picked up. Lussuria was humming to himself as he eye-fucked most of the men around them, and Mukuro was listening to his iPod happily.

Bel, who had never been good with having nothing to do, was sprawled out on the floor as he kept poking Fran's leg, trying to get his attention – and no matter how many times the boy kicked him, the blond wouldn't get the message.

"Froggy…" Bel kept whining pathetically, sounding remarkably like an exhausted toddler who was being ignored by its parent while throwing a temper tantrum. "Froggy, don't be mean~"

Fran was trying his hardest to focus on the book Xanxus had just bought for him, tempted to throw the hardcover in the older male's face as hard as he could.

When the blond's pokes started travelling higher and higher on Fran's body until they were uncomfortably close to his groin, the boy growled as he stood up, moving so that he was sitting next to Xanxus; he knew that if Bel disturbed the man's sleep with his childish antics, the raven would kill him.

"No fair, Froggy…" Bel pouted miserably as he looked at his lap. He wanted to apologise to Fran for what he had done, hating the way the teal-haired boy was ignoring him, but the boy just wouldn't pay any attention to him at all.

"Kufufu…"

Bel glanced up at Mukuro's snigger, seeing the way the younger male smirked at him. "What?"

"And here Lussuria always praised the fact that you were a genius. Kufufu~ I bet you just can't work out for the life of you what you've done wrong."

"And, what, like you know anything about it, peasant?" If Bel were a cat, he would have bristled his fur in anger.

"Lussuria told me – and why am I not surprised you're oblivious to your own huge stuff-up?" Mukuro's heterochromatic eyes shone in amusement.

"Well, if Froggy would just listen to what the prince wants to tell him…" Bel trailed off as he looked back at his lap, his body tensing. "The prince… just wants to say sorry…"

"Of course he won't listen to you, Belphegor." Mukuro rolled his eyes as he looked over at the boy he had often cared for when Fran was younger. "All you're doing is giving him the impression you're trying to annoy him."

"But… the prince has never apologised before…" Bel sighed. "He doesn't… know how else to get Froggy's attention…"

Mukuro, who had taken pity on the blond, called softly for Fran. Teal eyes unglued from the book they were reading as they glanced over to Mukuro.

"What is it?" Fran asked, carefully sliding the bookmark that had come with the book between the pages he was up to. He closed the novel as he stood up to move back to Mukuro's side, not wanting to disturb Xanxus' sleep.

"Belphegor really is stupid, isn't he?" Mukuro sneered at the blond who was now snarling in anger at him. "He's trying to get your attention so he can apologise, but he's too conceited to know how to even say sorry. Please take pity on the poor soul so he may rest in peace."

Fran could see the way Bel gripped his pants tightly as he frowned down at his lap. Part of him felt sorry for the blond, knowing he was feeling guilty enough to _try _and apologise – something he would never do to anyone else – but the other half of him was still angry at the older male for what he had done.

_But he looks so sad… _Fran's face remained blank as he sifted through his emotions. _He knows he crossed the line, and… it's not like he knew Takeshi was there… He really doesn't deserve being treated so badly – he's only trying his best to be happy, even if it makes others angry with him. _

"Stupid-senpai should stop trying to apologise – he really isn't good at it."

Bel knew, in Fran's own strange way, the younger had forgiven him. His usual Cheshire grin returned to his face as he leapt up from where he had been sitting, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy.

"The prince loves his Froggy~" Bel cooed. "He's happy Froggy isn't mad at him anymore."

"Yeah, well, 'Froggy' just didn't want to be seen with a grown man moping like a five-year-old denied candy, senpai."

Mukuro sniggered at these words before he turned his attention back to his iPod, changing his playlist.

Fran just remained still in Bel's arms, too lazy to try and weasel his way out of a grip he knew Bel wouldn't let him out of. He felt uncomfortable beneath strangers' gazes, feeling as if he was being judged once again for his sexuality he had no control over – he didn't hold feelings for Bel; it was the other way around, and sometimes he wished he could be like the blond and just not care about what people thought.

"Senpai, can you get off me?" Fran asked, his voice uncharacteristically quiet for speaking to someone he knew well. "People are getting the wrong impression."

"No, they're not," Bel whispered back, embracing Fran tighter. "You're gay; I'm bi, and I _love _you, Froggy."

"I don't return your feelings, senpai. You know this."

"You could learn to, Froggy." Bel genuinely _smiled _at the boy, almost as if he believed Fran would consider his suggestion. However, his smile faltered and turned into a frown at the boy's next words.

"I love… someone else…" Fran said uncertainly.

"…Who…?" Bel sounded fearful as he questioned his love, the words striking a horror in his heart that he may never have the frog to himself. "Is it… It's Mukuro, isn't it?"

The addressed male glanced at them as he heard his name, but he quickly paid them no more attention, not caring for their conversation.

"What? No!" Fran said, louder than he had intended, drawing the attention of several after travellers. "No, senpai!"

"Then… who…?" Bel knew Fran didn't have any other friends apart from the one online, but he couldn't even fathom that it could possibly be a _stranger _Fran had fallen for. "The prince doesn't… understand…"

Fran knew he was upsetting the blond, but he had been feeling this way for a while now – and though he didn't quite understand his own feelings, he knew he had to be clear and open with Bel, no matter how much it would hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Bel-senpai, but… you don't seem to understand that I _can't _love you…" Fran rested his head against Bel's chest, wrapping his own arms around the blond. "I know you're lonely since… Since Mammon died, but… I'm sorry… I know you'll be happier if you let go and find someone else who can love you. You wouldn't be happy with me anyway, senpai. I can't give you what you need, and you deserve better."

Bel frowned deeply, feeling as if someone was ripping his heart out from his chest. It had hurt enough knowing that _his _Froggy loved someone else, and then… Mammon…

"…Froggy…" Bel reached up to rub at his itching eyes, not used to feeling as if he wanted to cry. "The prince doesn't want anyone else; he only wants _you, _Froggy… Please? Give him a chance…?"

"I can't, senpai."

Mukuro, who had paused his music in order to listen to their conversation, could feel the tension between the two males. Oddly enough, this reminded him of a break-up, where one partner wanted out and yet the other didn't want it.

"Voi, are the babies fighting again?" Squalo looked up from where he had been half asleep, his head resting on Xanxus' shoulder. "If you get us kicked off the flight because you can't get along…"

"They're not fighting, Squalo," Mukuro said softly. "Leave them be."

Squalo understood what the younger man was talking about as he noticed the tears that were slipping down Bel's cheeks. He kept quiet, knowing that Bel's heart had just been broken once more – and he worried that, this time, the other wouldn't be able to take it.

"Who do you love…?" Bel whispered, not wanting to hear the answer.

"…I love –" before Fran could tell the other about his feelings for Takeshi, an announcement over the loudspeakers telling them to board their flight interrupted them.

Taking advantage of the way Bel had frozen, Fran shrugged his way out of Bel's arms to collect his book and bag he had left by his side. He stood in line, wanting to be away from Bel – he didn't want to break the damaged male further by telling him he had been outdone by someone he had never even _met _before.

_Poor Bel… _Fran ducked his head as he scuffed at the carpet with his shoe. _He's only trying to hold on to Mammon, but he takes it way too far… _

Fran had been told the story of Mammon several times, how it had actually been a result of his death that had lead Lussuria and Bel to get into the car the day of the accident.

If Mammon had never died, Lussuria wouldn't have been trying to get Bel to a hospital before his slit wrists bled him dry, and they would never have collided with the car Fran's grandmother had been driving.

Fran wouldn't have lost his grandmother that day, nor would he have been taken to the hospital for the injuries he had received in the accident, and Bel would never have tried to kill himself out of the self-blame for Mammon's death.

But, at the same time, Fran's life may have turned out drastically different than to what it was today. As morbid as it sounded, perhaps that chain of events had been for the better? For him, anyway.

No one could say the same for Bel.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time everyone had gotten to the hotel, ready to book rooms for themselves, the already-exhausted group were only further disgruntled to hear that there was only one room left.

Squalo, who could sense that Xanxus was about ready to snap from jetlag – on top of his naturally bad mood – asked how many beds were in the room.

"There's only two beds. I'm sorry," the clerk apologised. "I could arrange for –"

"-Single or double?" Xanxus interrupted, his onyx eyes glinting with malice.

"D-double, but…" the woman trailed off, clearly frightened of Xanxus.

"We'll take it." Xanxus slammed his credit card down on the counter, too tired to care for what the others thought.

"Huh? But boss, we –" Squalo _tried _to disagree with the older man's decision, but he was quickly cut off by Xanxus grabbing hold of the glass bottle of coke Fran had placed on the counter earlier – convenient for the raven to pick up and throw at Squalo's head as he shouted, "Shut up, trash!"

The woman kept her head down, as silent as possible while her shaking hands reached for the key to the bedroom. She avoided all eye contact as she slipped it onto the counter, hoping that the man's anger wouldn't be directed towards her next.

"Room fifty-three…" she whispered before hastily getting up, deciding that anything was better than staying here.

"Relax, dears," Lussuria said as he picked up one of his bags, grabbing the key from his boss. "We're all very tired and grumpy, I understand, but we can't cause a scene here or else we won't get the deal."

Xanxus didn't reply to this; he merely stomped up the stairs towards the room they had been assigned.

"Are you okay, Squalo, dear?" Lussuria asked, reaching out for the younger male.

"I'm fucking fine!" the silver-haired male snapped.

Fran and Bel stayed at the back of the group, both too tired to deal with anyone else; plane trips took the life out of them.

"Hey, we forgot Levi," Fran pointed out, just remembering that they had forgotten to organise someone to feed Xanxus' and Squalo's goldfish.

Bel and Lussuria stopped walking as they looked at each other, both imagining the rage Xanxus would be in if he returned home to find that his goldfish had died.

Bel just snorted and shrugged. "Who cares?"

Lussuria smiled tiredly as he nodded, and Fran couldn't help but feel the corners of his lips twitch. It was only Levi, after all.

By the time the four males entered the room after Xanxus, they saw the man lying peacefully on the bed against the far wall, looking rather peaceful for once.

"Squalo, you're sleeping with me," Xanxus muttered, his eyes not opening. "Bel and Fran can share the other bed and Lussuria has the couch."

Fran, who was absolutely exhausted, let out a displeased moan at these words, his control over his emotions useless. "I don't want to sleep with him…"

"Shut up, trash," Xanxus growled.

Bel, who had now started his own argument, had gathered the attention of the three older males.

Fran took this time to throw his bags down by the bed before he slipped his wallet into his pants, intending on leaving before they noticed and questioned where he was going.

Just as Fran opened the hotel room door, ready to slip out, Lussuria's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going, honey?"

Fran didn't want to tell them he was going to meet Takeshi, knowing that they'd all argue against him leaving – or worse, force Bel to go with him.

"Sushi restaurant…" Fran mumbled, hoping it would be enough for them.

"But we were going to order takeaway sushi, dear," Lussuria explained. "Just stay here with us, alright?"

Fran, who was tired and grumpy, turned to pout at the flamboyant male. "I want to go out, Luss…!"

"Get the fuck back in this room," Xanxus demanded, his bad mood only worsening.

"I'm going out," Fran disagreed. "Leave me alone. I'm seventeen; I can handle myself."

"Voi! You're not an adult yet, brat. Listen to what we tell you."

Lussuria, who was much softer towards Fran over the others, shook his head. "No, let him go out; he can bring the sushi back with him."

"It's _dark _out there, and he has no idea where he's going, Luss," Squalo pointed out. "When was the last time he came with us to Japan? Not since he was still little."

"He's seventeen, dear," Lussuria said calmly. "And Bel has his favourite sushi restaurant here, doesn't he? He can take Fran there so he's not alone."

Bel crossed his arms against his chest as he sat spread-legged down on the ground, a large frown on his face. "The prince wants to go to bed. He isn't in the mood for sushi."

"I know, sweetie, but you need to get something into your stomach," Lussuria soothed. "You wouldn't eat anything on the plane, now, would you? If you go with Fran, I'll buy you a new crown for your collection. We'll go and pick one out tomorrow."

A small smile crossed Bel's face at the suggestion; the appeal of getting another crown to wear around the house sounded great.

Getting back to his feet, Bel moved to the door, ready to go. He caught Xanxus' wallet when it was thrown at them, holding it tightly.

"Come on, Froggy." Bel tugged at the boy's shirt, and he could tell from the way Fran glared at him that the younger wasn't happy he was coming long.

_Fuck his happiness, _Bel thought to himself as he stepped into the corridor, deciding he wasn't going to wait for Fran when everyone was so stressed and exhausted from jetlag. _He doesn't give a shit about mine, now, does he? Hurry up, Froggy, or I'll leave you behind. _

**~~Takesushi~~**

Yamamoto Takeshi fidgeted as he waited for Fran to show up. He didn't know the exact time the older male was going to be here, but he knew it would be around dinner.

The clock struck eight just as two more customers for the night entered, a shaggy haired blond man and a rather small green-haired teenager.

_Is this him? _Takeshi's heart almost stopped as he took in the other's appearance; teal hair that hung down his face, framing it, matching teal eyes that captivated him. The other was wearing a green turtleneck sweater, but through its bagginess, he could see that the teenager was very skinny – fragile looking. _He's… He's _beautiful…

The blond, who was wearing a black jacket over a purple and black striped shirt, went straight for Takeshi's father to place an order, while the smaller male looked around briefly before locking eyes with Takeshi.

The dark-haired male watched as the other made slow, almost uncertain steps towards him, and he knew – this _is _Fran.

Takeshi smiled brightly as he approached Fran, who had now stopped halfway towards the younger. He reached out and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy who tensed before relaxing.

"T-takeshi…?" Fran whispered, reaching up to grip at the light blue jacket the other wore.

"Hello, Fran, it's great to meet you." Takeshi didn't want to let the smaller**(1)** male go, so happy they could finally meet in person.

Fran rested his head against Takeshi's chest, breathing heavily; his heart was pounding in anxiety, and the fact that he was so tired wasn't helping.

"Are you okay, Fran?" Takeshi asked, running his hand through teal locks.

Fran nodded. "Just… Just tired from the flight…"

"You look exhausted. Do you want to come over for lunch tomorrow after you've had a sleep?"

Fran nodded, feeling as if he just couldn't fight the sleep any longer. Letting his eyes slip closed, he felt his body go limp as oblivion took over him.

Takeshi smiled down at the sleeping boy in his arms, thinking that he was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Fran's eyes were closed and his lips were parted ever so slightly, small breaths blowing onto his shirt.

"Is he asleep?"

Takeshi looked up at the blond who was standing before them, a bag full of sushi in his hand.

"You're Bel, right?" Takeshi asked, smiling at the man. He knew that Bel and Fran didn't always get along, but he knew enough to know Fran cared more for the blond than he'd ever openly admit.

Bel nodded as he snatched Fran into his arms, a protective growl filling the air. "And who are _you? This _kid doesn't _have _friends. Unless you're the one he's been talking to on the game."

"Yeah, my name is Takeshi," the teenager introduced. "I've heard a lot about you from Fran."

Bel sniggered at the Takeshi pronounced their names in Japanese, finding it rather amusing. He just cradled Fran in one strong arm while he held the bag of sushi in the other, surveying Takeshi curiously.

"Don't get too attached to him," Bel advised as he turned around to leave the restaurant, "he's a little shit. He'll piss you off more than make you happy."

Takeshi, just from the few months he had spent talking to Fran, knew he was more familiar with a side of Fran the teal-haired boy wouldn't show his own guardians. _I don't think so – he's made me so happy just from _typing _to him. _

"By the way; he's _mine, _so keep your grubby hands off him," Bel called out as he left the building. "I'll make him love me one way or another."

_Bel really _is _a lot to handle. _Takeshi laughed as he remembered his friend always saying how hard it was to live in the same household as Bel – now he understood why.

The Japanese teenager couldn't wait until he'd get to talk with Fran more, the boy hopefully much more alert and focused than he had been tonight.

_**~~The hotel room~~**_

"Ah…"

Bel's eyes snapped open at the sound of Fran moaning softly. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep, believing it to be nothing, until the boy moaned again, his hips rubbing against Bel's stomach as if searching for friction.

_Oh. _Oh.

Bel understood now what was wrong with Fran, and he couldn't help but feel his own groin reacting to the scene. He glanced over at the lumps in the bed opposite he knew were Squalo and Xanxus. The two hadn't moved, nor had Lussuria who was on the couch across from them.

"Mmm…" Fran moaned again, louder than his previous ones.

Bel's obscured eyes drunk in the scene greedily as he slipped his own hand inside of his sleeping pants, not wanting to miss the opportunity to be so close to the object of his desires in such a state.

"F-fran…" Bel breathed the boy's name out as he gripped himself tightly, reaching out with his free hand to brush teal hair from the younger's face.

Fran's body shivered as he moved closer to the warmth Bel provided, his hips unconsciously grinding against the older man's body.

The blond trailed his hand down the smaller male's side, memorising the way Fran's skin felt so soft to the touch. He worked himself faster, biting back a small moan as he played with the head of his penis, not needing his imagination for this – Fran was _so close, _so _loud. _

Bel toyed with the idea of touching Fran's own arousal, knowing he could most likely get away with it as the boy was sleeping, but at the same time he didn't want to be labelled as the one who molested his love in his sleep.

_I've waited so long to touch him… _Bel sighed wistfully to himself as he instead occupied himself with rubbing innocently down the boy's sides. _He's so beautiful… God, how long has it been since I've had sex with someone else? Not since… Not since Mammon died… _

_Could I make him love me if I can show him how much pleasure I could give to him? Or would it only upset him further? He _is _pretty tired…_

"F-fuck…" Bel curled in on himself as he felt his climax approaching him, and he knew it was now or never. _Touch him…? Don't touch him…? He's asleep… He'll never know if I don't tell him… _

Sliding his hand across the mattress, Bel's hand rested just an inch from the boy's hard member. Just a tiny bit further… So close…

As Fran moaned again, Bel knew he couldn't hold it back any longer; spurting all over his own hand, the man was too caught up in his own pleasure to be able to stop his loud cry from escaping his lips.

Fran jumped, his eyes opening, startled from having been right next to the sound when he was so used to sleeping by himself. He was groggy at first, barely noticing the throbbing in his lower regions until he shifted forward, jumping again as something hot rubbed against his arousal.

Lifting the blanket, Fran could see Bel's hand right next to his exposed shaft, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

"Senpai!" Fran yelped, scooting backwards far enough to fall off the bed.

Bel turned to look at where the boy had fallen, still hazy from his orgasm. He opened his mouth to speak, but the pillow that had come flying out of nowhere reminded him of the fact that neither he nor Fran were alone.

"Shut the fuck up, trash!" Xanxus snarled, his bed partner having been the one to throw the pillow.

"Yeah, we're trying to sleep, honey." Lussuria yawned.

"Bel-senpai just molested me!" Fran cried, knowing it hadn't been that way but not knowing how else to phrase it – Senpai just jerked himself off while I was having a wet dream? Yeah. No.

Fran knew Bel well enough to trust the blond to never abuse him in such a manner, but he also knew that Bel wasn't good at seeing where the lines lay – and if he crossed them, which he almost always _did, _often didn't understand _why _he was being treated so badly just for doing something he didn't see anything wrong with.

"No, he didn't sweetie," Lussuria mumbled, still half asleep. "You're imagining things. Go back to sleep."

"I'm sleeping on the floor," Fran mumbled. He knew the other had only brushed against him by accident, but let's face it; he was still a virgin, and a rather shy one at that.

"Oi!" Bel protested as one of the blankets were removed from the bed, but when Squalo threw another pillow at them, he quickly shut up, resorting instead to poking his tongue out at Fran.

Fran just stuck his middle finger up at him in response as he curled up beside the bed, using one of the pillows Squalo had chucked.

"Oh, and just so everyone knows," Bel drawled loudly as if it were his way of getting Fran back, "the frog was having a wet dream."

Four voices shouted in unison, "Shut up, Belphegor!"

**1 – I'm not really sure if Fran is smaller than Takeshi or not; I've never actually had the urge to attempt to measure their drawings together to see who's taller :P Just for story purposes – and whether or not it's canon anyway – Fran is a tad smaller than Takeshi. Admit it; the smaller he is, the more adorable he becomes.**

**Also, just in case someone worries, no, Fran understands Bel did nothing to him – he was just being a grumpy frog who was woken from a great dream which will come into play next chapter ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

The next day found Fran and Bel sitting in the hotel room together in silence. Bel was admiring the new crown Lussuria had bought for him while Fran read more of his new book, lazing on the bed. The younger boy was waiting for an opportunity to leave, not wanting Bel to interrogate him – or worse, try and follow him to Takesushi; he knew what Bel was like, and he didn't want the older man to ruin things between he and Takeshi in any way.

"Froggy~" Bel called, sitting his crown – which was really a tiara, but nobody would admit that to Bel for many reasons – in his shaggy hair before crawling onto the bed next to Fran. He splayed himself out across the boy's stomach, sighing as he felt the other struggle beneath his middle section. "Froggy, the prince is bored~"

"I don't care," Fran said in a flat tone. "You're bothering me, Bel-senpai."

Bel just pouted. He whined when the other crawled out from beneath him, watching as Fran grabbed his wallet from the corner table and then head to the door.

"Where are you going, Froggy?"

"Out." Fran said simply.

The blond clicked his tongue before jumping to his feet, hurrying to Fran's side. "The prince will come with you."

"I don't need you to accompany me like a pedo with all those glances you send my way, senpai. You look like you're raping me in your mind every time you follow me somewhere. It's quite disturbing."

"The prince would _never _rape his Froggy!" Bel sounded horrified at the accusation and, as he tried to clear his intentions to the younger, only came off as perverted. "The prince would only have nice, hard consensual fucks with his Froggy, of course~"

"Disgusting." Fran's emotionless mask remained on his face as he stepped out into the hotel corridor. "I'm still going out – _without _you, Bel-senpai."

"Are you going back to _him?_" Bel spat the last word out in disapproval, as if he thought very low of Takeshi – which, in all honestly he did. "I saw the way you clung to each other – I thought you were about to start sucking faces and I'd have to murder him for touching what is the prince's."

"Leave me alone," Fran growled, annoyed with Bel's consistent possessiveness. "Like you'd care what we did together. All you want out of me is a 'fuck'. You've said it enough times for me to know you only want my body."

"That's not true!" Bel protested. He knew he loved Fran, but he didn't know how he could tell that to his Froggy in a meaningful way. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, the man changed the subject. "Anyway, the prince wants to know; who were you dreaming about last night?"

"None of your business, nosey-senpai." Fran had tried to turn around to leave, but the blond had grabbed the back of his black hoody, holding him close.

"It _is _my business when you belong to the _prince, _Frog." Bel snarled.

"I am not a possession, nor am I yours," the teal-haired boy replied calmly, brushing off the other's hand. He had truly had enough of Bel bringing him down when all he wanted was to go back to Takeshi, and he would do whatever it took to make the other leave him be. "If you must know, I do not – nor will I ever – love you. You are nothing but a burden to me – one I wish I could get rid of. I'm beginning to resent you and your clingy, obsessive love towards me. I do not appreciate it at all. I do not appreciate _you _at all. In fact, I _hate _you, senpai."

Bel's mouth opened in a silent whimper, his hand slowly releasing the boy's hoody. He didn't speak, obscured eyes darting around his surroundings, looking anywhere but at the smaller boy, feeling as if he had just been stabbed in the heart.

Fran stared in silence at the result of his words, knowing he had hurt the other, but knowing it was all he could do to make Bel stay away from him – he didn't want the blond anywhere _near _Takeshi; Bel would only cause trouble for them otherwise.

The teal-haired boy didn't mean what he had said; he _loved _Bel – just not in the way the older male wanted – and he certainly didn't _hate _him – the blond just needed to know where the lines lay, along with the meaning of _personal space._

"Mammon…" Bel stopped talking, but the other knew exactly what he had wanted to say; _Mammon would never say something so cruel. _

Without a word, Fran turned back around so that he could leave the hotel, leaving the older man alone in despair. He felt bad for the other, but he wasn't the type of person to turn back around and apologise and pretend nothing had happened.

No; he would much rather come back to the hotel later and give Bel a hug before going to do his own thing.

As Bel watched Fran leave, he allowed the tears he had fought so hard to hold back slide down his cheeks, unable to believe his precious Froggy felt that way about him.

Dragging his feet back into the hotel room, Bel dumped himself onto the bed he shared with Fran, curling into a ball as he cried. Fuck, he missed Mammon so _fucking much… _

_**~~Takesushi~~**_

Fran was quiet as he stepped into the sushi restaurant he had been at last night. He didn't see Takeshi anywhere, but his dad was behind the counter, a smile on his face as he chopped up a large fish.

The boy forced himself to approach the man, his hands fumbling with each other as he gathered up the courage to ask for his son.

"I-is Takeshi still here…?" Fran asked, the blank expression he tried so hard to keep on his face ruined by his wavering voice.

"Oh, yes." The man smiled as he placed his knife down on the bench. "I believe he's upstairs in his bedroom. Just go through the back and up the stairs. It's the second door on the left."

Fran nodded as he followed the instructions, climbing the stairs in silence. He was almost nervous to meet Takeshi again, worried that his impression last night hadn't been a very good one.

Turning to the left, Fran noticed the second door was open, and his breath caught at this; should he knock? Poke his head in? Call for Takeshi…?

"Hey, Fran!"

Fran jumped at the unexpected voice behind him. He spun around on the spot, coming face-to-face with an amused looking Takeshi who appeared to have come out of one of the rooms behind him.

"Glad to see you're looking much more awake today," the younger teased gently.

Fran felt a heat coming to his cheeks at these words, not knowing how to respond. Takeshi apparently understood the other's awkward disposition and pointed to his bedroom.

"Are you going in, Fran?"

"U-uh, yes…" Fran hated the jittery feeling in his gut. He felt as if his stomach and chest were churning, kind of like when he was sick, but with a difference Fran just couldn't explain. He could feel how hot his face was, and his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Don't be nervous." Takeshi smiled as he wrapped his arm around Fran's shoulder in a carefree manner. "It's just like talking on Skype – but we can see each other this time."

Fran felt the corner of his lips curl in a smile as he nodded, knowing the taller male didn't need any replies to be able to fill someone in on what he was thinking; even when they were still typing to each other, the younger didn't need any replies at all to continue a conversation.

Stepping into the teenager's room, Fran noticed the small dog that was sleeping on the end of Takeshi's bed. Its fur was brown and white, and it was quite fluffy with a tail that curled inwards. There was a bird nestled on its head, probably the one Takeshi had told him about rescuing.

The room they were in was mostly empty, the bed tucked away in the corner while a TV stand was placed opposite it. There were a few gaming consoles connected to the TV, while a bookcase full of trophies rested against the far wall, a bag of baseball equipment propped up next to it.

"Your room is small," Fran pointed out, noticing the difference compared to his large room back in Italy.

Takeshi laughed cheerfully. "I don't need much to keep me happy, Fran. What about you? What's your room like?"

"…There's…" Fran felt it strange to be describing his living quarters to someone, having never thought he'd have a friend to talk to. "Well, there's my bed, and… My TV… There's some bookshelves with books… And a bathroom connected to it…"

"Don't you live in a huge house?" Takeshi asked, recalling the boy having once described his home as large enough to fit more than just the five people in it. He laughed when Fran nodded, his eyes shining bright.

The younger male extended a hand towards his pets, smiling radiantly as the bird jumped onto his outstretched finger, chirping as it did so.

"This is Kojiro, by the way," Takeshi introduced, bringing the bird closer to his friend. "His wing is a bit better, though he can't fly very much." Scratching the dog behind the ears, Takeshi continued on. "And this Jiro. He's a friendly guy. I think you'd like him."

Fran, who really hadn't had much experience with animals before, reached out hesitantly towards the bird. He ran his index finger across the feathered back warily, almost expecting the bird to turn around and peck at him.

"He'll sit on your shoulder if you want him to," Takeshi said.

Fran smiled shyly as he nodded. He froze instinctively as the other's hand came closer to him, his body tense. He winced when he felt the light weight of the bird climb onto his shoulder, its tail feathers tickling his cheek.

Looking at Kojiro out of the corner of his eye, Fran's smile became more genuine, deciding he liked this new experience. His body relaxed, becoming accustomed to his new surroundings.

Stretching a hand out to pat the dog on the back - its eyes open as it stared curiously at its master's friend - Fran enjoyed the soft touch of fur beneath his hand.

_He's so cute, _Takeshi thought to himself, admiring the way Fran's teal eyes lit up in a way he hadn't expected from such a socially-awkward boy. _I wonder if he likes boys? The topic has never come up between us. Maybe it was because I avoided stating _who _I had been in a relationship with that one time…_

_What would he have said if I told him I had been dating another male? _

"Could I get a drink, please?" Fran asked, bringing the younger from his thoughts. He was polite as he requested water, feeling no need to be snarky to Takeshi – this boy was his best friend – his _crush _– and he didn't want to lose him.

"Of course. I'll be right back." Takeshi left the room with a smile on his face, happy to heed the older male's wishes.

As Fran made himself more comfortable on the baseball-print blanket, he grinned to himself as he thought of Takeshi.

_He's so nice to me… And even though he knows I'm not really a people-person, he doesn't mind; he works around that. …I hope… he never finds out that I'm gay… Or especially that I think I like him more than I should… _

_I'm confused; do all the wet dreams I have about him mean I love him? Or am I just sexually attracted to him? I've… I've never liked anyone… like _that _before… Even when I touch myself, I've never imagined a face with my fantasy partner until I met Takeshi… _

_What does all of this mean? Do I just feel _safe _with him…? I know I do – I've never felt so relaxed around someone before, nor have I ever opened up and told someone about what even the Varia don't know about me…_

_He's… He's so important to me… And I've only just now met him in person… _

_I sincerely hope I can hide my sexuality – I wouldn't be able to handle it if he turned on me for what I can't help…_

Fran blinked and looked up as he heard Takeshi enter the room again, a glass of milk in one hand and water in the other.

Takeshi's smile vanished as he noticed the glum look on his friend's face. He took a sip of milk before he put the glass on the floor beside his bed, handing Fran the water. He sat close to the older male, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you okay, Fran?" Takeshi questioned, noticing the way Fran immediately pulled a blank expression onto his face at these words; it was almost as if the smaller boy didn't want anyone to know of how he was feeling, or guessing as to what he was thinking of.

Fran was silent for a few seconds before he dropped the mask, frowning. He shifted slightly, pulling his knees to his chest as he tried to explain.

"It's just…" Fran sighed, feeling safe with Takeshi; he knew he could tell the other about his problems, but he didn't know what to say this time. "…It's just I… Y-you're my best friend, and… I worry that I will mess up…"

Takeshi hugged the smaller boy, pulling him close. Fran rested his head on the other's chest as he gripped at the blue jacket, sighing again. He had never felt so safe in someone's arms before, not even Lussuria's or his grandmother's.

"Don't worry about those things, okay?" Takeshi smiled. "Nobody's perfect, but that's okay; we all make mistakes, but I know you; I know you don't mean to ruin things between us. We just have to take each day as it is, and if something happens, we can work around it. So don't be so worried. I'm not going anywhere – I'd never leave a friend behind, no matter what."

Fran nodded, feeling so safe, so warm – so _happy _to be with Takeshi. "…I wish… I wish I didn't have to go back to Italy… I want to stay here with you, Takeshi."

"How long are you over here for?"

"For a few weeks. The others are here on business."

"Then let's make these weeks happy ones."

Fran smiled genuinely as he nodded. Never before had he had the urge to kiss someone, even if it were an innocent one on the cheek – but he knew, deep down inside of him, he had to hide his orientation from everyone; no one else would accept him if they knew what gender he liked, no one but the Varia who themselves were either gay or bisexual.

Little did the teal-haired boy know, Takeshi felt exactly the same way as he did.


	10. Chapter 10

After eating lunch together in Takeshi's bedroom, both he and Fran decided to go down to the baseball nets so the younger male could teach his friend how to play. Jiro accompanied them, carrying one of his owner's bats in his mouth.

Fran was as quiet as ever, even though he was very much enjoying spending time with Takeshi.

"And then after that, we – oh, sorry, Fran, just a second." Takeshi cut himself off from telling Fran about his adventures with his two best friends, Tsuna and Gokudera in order to pull his phone out from his pocket.

Fran looked around at his surroundings as he waited for the younger to finish what he was doing, knowing he wouldn't have to be back at the hotel until nightfall.

"Hey, Fran?"

The teal-haired boy looked at Takeshi. "Yes?"

"Would you mind if Tsuna and Gokudera meet us there?" the dark-haired male asked gently, knowing Fran probably wouldn't like the idea of meeting his friends. "They've got to talk to me about something; that's all."

Fran's body was tense at these words, not wanting anyone else to join them – Takeshi was _his. _"…I…"

"Tsuna's really kind," Takeshi explained, reaching out to pat the smaller boy's shoulder. "He doesn't have a single bad thing to say about anyone. And Gokudera's a bit… _odd, _but he means well; it just takes a bit to get used to him."

_What should I say? _Fran could feel his heartbeat starting to speed up, not liking the idea of meeting Takeshi's friends; he was worried they would be different from the taller male, not as kind or accepting of him as Takeshi – perhaps even judge him for things he couldn't help, like his looks or personality; he was used to people taking just one look at him before deciding he was someone they wanted to bully.

"I…" Fran looked at his feet as he fidgeted uneasily. "…"

"I think it would be good for you to meet new people." Takeshi smiled brightly as he threw his arm over the smaller boy's shoulders. "And these two are really good people. I've told them all about you and when I said you were coming over, they actually wanted to meet you."

Fran knew his friend was right; he _did _need to get out more and meet new people – but it was hard for him when really the only people who cared for him where the ones who had taken him in. He had never been able to make friends at any of the schools he went to – not even the _teachers _liked him, leaving him with the idea in his head that maybe something just wasn't right about him, like he wasn't someone worth loving.

The truth behind his snarky personality was that it had developed as a form of self-defence, a way of coping with things he didn't feel comfortable with. His record with being bullied was what led him to being unable to return Bel's feelings of love, a thought that never went away that if he _did _give in to the blond, Bel would only end up leaving him for probably little to no reason and hurt him more than he already had been.

Fran was _scared _to return Bel's feelings, and he was scared to tell Takeshi of _his _feelings.

But now, while Takeshi was _here _with him, Fran felt as if he would be able to do it; as if he could immerse himself into the deep end of the pool and have a go.

"…Okay…" Fran whispered. His hand unconsciously reached up, gripping at Takeshi's jacket as if to support himself.

"Great." Takeshi smiled brightly as he sent a reply back to whoever had texted him originally. "They'll meet us at the baseball nets, Fran. Let's keep walking."

_I wonder what his friends will be like… _Fran shivered at the thought of being pushed away by Takeshi's friends, fearing that if they deemed him unacceptable, they may try and take Takeshi away from him, too.

Glancing at the friend next to him, seeing Takeshi's huge grin, Fran was sure the younger male was greatly looking forward to introducing his friends to Fran.

_**~~At the baseball nets~~**_

"Hello, Fran, it's nice to meet you."

Fran stared silently at his feet, his body tense as he stood halfway behind Takeshi, almost certain they would find _some _little fault to pick at.

"Yamamoto talks about you all the time. He's really very fond of you. He's looked forward to meeting you for a long time."

Fran knew it was the brunet that was speaking to him, recalling his name to be Tsuna. The silver-haired male next to Tsuna was Hayato – but Japanese customs made him better known by his last name, Gokudera. And joining them today was Ryohei, who Tsuna seemed to call his big brother despite the fact that they weren't blood related at all.

"…H… Hello…" Fran mumbled, kicking at the dirt beneath his runners.

Takeshi, who seemed to have told them all beforehand about Fran's social awkwardness, grabbed everyone's attention so that perhaps Fran wouldn't feel so exposed.

"Yo, Tsuna." Takeshi grinned at the brunet as he grabbed some money from his pocket, holding it out to his friend. "Can you please go buy Fran a drink? Take him with you so he can settle in."

Fran's breathing hitched at the suggestion, his hand jumping out to grip Takeshi's own tightly. His heart started racing as thoughts of what could possibly happen while he was alone with Tsuna crossed his mind; Fran wasn't strong at all, and he was sure Tsuna could overpower him if the other wanted.

What if Tsuna was nasty to him? Wanted to fight him? What if he…?

Fran shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts in his mind. Looking up at Takeshi, he frowned.

The younger male understood Fran's hesitance, but he also knew it would be easier this way for Fran to slowly get used to the others if he wasn't surrounded by strangers.

"The drink stand is just there." Takeshi pointed behind the teal-haired boy, showing him the stand that was in clear view. "Tsuna wouldn't hurt a fly, Fran; he'll look after you. Okay? He just wants to be your friend. You can even take Jiro with you if that makes you feel better."

Fran nodded, leaning down to lift the dog up into his arms. He held it tightly as he turned to Tsuna, silently telling him he was ready to go.

Tsuna smiled gently at him as he turned to leave, knowing that the older boy would follow him. He spoke quietly, trying his best not to make the other nervous, having been told about how awkward Fran was.

"Takeshi really does like you, Fran," the brunet said. He could feel teal eyes on him, but he kept talking. "He met you after just breaking up with Gokudera-kun, actually. I think that's why he's so attached to you; he was a bit unhappy about the relationship ending, but he told us that you just kept making him smile, no matter what."

_Takeshi is… _ "…Takeshi is gay…?" Fran whispered.

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah – so is Gokudera-kun. They broke up, knowing they were better off as friends."

_Should I… Should I tell him I'm gay…? If he accepts Takeshi and… and the other… But what if he's no different to the others…? What if it's just _me _he doesn't like…? Can I trust him…? _

"Are you okay, Fran?" Tsuna asked, stopping in front of the stand.

Fran just nodded, still torn on what to think. If Tsuna was still really close with Hayato and Takeshi… than he must not mind what orientation his friends are. But… At the same time, Fran was a very dislikeable person according to everyone he had ever come into contact with.

Tsuna could just be tolerating him so he didn't upset Takeshi…

"What drink do you want, Fran?" Tsuna asked, having already placed his own order.

"Oh, umm…" Fran scanned the menu board quickly before he mumbled for bottled water.

"I just wanted to tell you about that so you can see how important you are to Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled at the boy as he handed the money over, receiving the drinks in return. "He worries that sometimes you think too little of yourself."

Fran fidgeted uneasily as he shifted the dog into one arm and accepted the water, not sure how to reply to these words – the brunet seemed to be the sentimental type, and Fran had never really known how to talk to those kinds of people.

"Also, please don't tell him I told you that he likes boys." Tsuna blushed. "He'd rather keep that a secret."

"How come?" Fran genuinely asked.

"I'm not really sure," Tsuna admitted. "I think he just values his friends too much to lose one over something as petty as what gender he likes."

Fran understood that – that was exactly how he felt about Takeshi. But… if Takeshi himself was gay… It should be safe to tell him about his own sexuality, right…?

"Why did you tell me if Takeshi doesn't want people to know?" Fran asked curiously. "I mean – I could have been a homophobe…"

"You just didn't seem like that kind of person," Tsuna said honestly. "It just felt as if I could tell you that and you'd understand."

Fran nodded, opening his water. He didn't speak to Tsuna again once they got back to the others, moving instead to stay by Takeshi's side.

Never before had the boy felt so safe, so _accepted _by a group of people outside of the Varia as he did right now; Takeshi's friends really _were _kind after all.

_I think… _Fran felt a faint blush tint his cheeks at his thoughts, _…I think I'll tell Xanxus about my feelings – he'll be more understanding than the others. Except Luss, but… But Luss will make a huge fuss out of it… And I don't want Bel-senpai feeling so bad in case he hears._

_Yeah. Xanxus or Squalo would be better to ask for advice; _they _won't freak out about it. _


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Fran returned back to the hotel, it was dinnertime. The sky was dark, his way lit by the light of the moon. He hoped the others weren't too worried about him, knowing he should have been back hours ago – but he had been having so much fun with Takeshi and the others, he had lost track of time.

Knocking on the hotel door as he didn't have the key, Fran waited patiently for someone to let him in.

Lussuria was the one to open the door, squealing as he did so about how worried he had been that something had happened to the boy.

The younger male was placid as he was pulled into a hug, speaking quietly. "I was… out…"

"Out where, honey?" Lussuria asked, brushing teal bangs out of the younger's eyes. "We were all very worried about you and Bel."

"Bel-senpai?" Fran looked up into Lussuria's sunglasses, confused by these words – why did they think the blond was with them? "He didn't come with me."

Lussuria frowned as he released his charge, his concern heightening. "….Okay. I'll go out and have a look for him. He wasn't here when we got back; we thought you had both gone somewhere together."

Fran shook his head, glad that in Bel having disappeared somewhere, it would leave him alone with Xanxus and Squalo.

The two in question were sitting on their shared bed, going over documents together. Squalo's head rested on his lover's shoulder as he pressed against Xanxus' side, the older male's arm wrapped loosely around the long-haired man's waist.

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" Fran asked once he heard the hotel door close behind Lussuria.

"We're busy, brat," Squalo growled, pointing out something on the paper to Xanxus with a small mumble, receiving a nod in reply.

"It's… kind of important…" Fran's hands fumbled with each other, hoping they would understand his urgency – he wanted to get everything off his chest before Lussuria and Bel came back.

Xanxus' dark eyes travelled to the boy, anger everyone in the Varia was used to seeing prominent in the grey orbs. "Make it quick, trash."

"…It's just…" Fran sighed before he blurted everything out in one go, knowing if he hesitated in the slightest he would lose his courage and stop talking. "It's just I think I _like _someone, but I don't really know if I do or not, and I'm scared of them finding out that I'm gay or that I might like them."

"The fuck are you asking _us _for?" Squalo snorted. "Do we look like relationship counsellors?"

"I don't want Lussuria or Bel-senpai to know," Fran explained. "I know Luss would make a huge deal out of it, and Bel would be an idiot if he knew."

"What makes you think you like him if you aren't even sure of your feelings?" Xanxus asked, wanting everything short and straight to the point; he didn't have time to listen to the problems of a seventeen-year-old's love life.

"…I… I have wet dreams about him, and…" Fran's face flushed as he told the others details about his personal life he usually kept private, "…and I touch myself to thoughts of him…"

"Is this the online friend?" Squalo questioned suspiciously. "The one you were doing things with over the webcam?"

Fran groaned in frustration at these words, upset that they _still _believed Bel's troublemaking over the truth. "I _haven't _done _anything _with _anyone…! _That's why I'm asking for advice…"

"You want to tell him?" the oldest man asked.

Fran nodded. "His friend told me he's gay, too, but… I'm worried that if I tell him I may or may not have feelings for him…"

"Then what's the problem?" the long-haired male asked. "If he's gay, just fucking tell him. Kiss him if you have to. It's not like he's going to freak out and be all homophobic about it."

Fran nodded, knowing Squalo was right. "But how do I know if I have feelings for him or not?"

"Look, kid, the simplest way is to ask yourself; would I feel comfortable having sex with him or not," Xanxus growled. "Don't tell us your answer to that question, but think about it. If you're more comfortable with _him _than with us, then you probably _do _like him."

"That makes sense…" Fran mumbled. "Thank you."

"Now piss off and leave us alone," the dark-haired man snarled. "We've got things to do, trash."

Fran nodded, knowing how busy Xanxus and Squalo could be when it came to business deals. He was surprised they even gave him time to talk to them, seeing how stressed the two were; neither Squalo nor Xanxus were the kind of people who touched their partners affectionately unless they were having sex, but here the two were, cuddling like a couple of love-struck teenagers.

This must be some big business deal.

The boy climbed onto his own bed, grabbing the book he had slipped beneath his pillow. He rolled onto his side so that his back was facing his guardians, giving them the privacy they probably wanted. He opened the book to where he was up to, reading silently as he listened to the small murmurs behind him.

The adults were talking about the contracts they were reading, the unmistakable sounds of kissing filling the air every now and then. Fran knew, no matter how much they fought, they really _did _love each other.

The boy's attention slowly drifted from the book as his imagination started to run rampart. He tried to picture what it would be like if Takeshi would ever love him back, the things they could do together he would never do with anyone else.

Fran would enjoy letting Takeshi touch his body, take his clothes off, kiss him passionately. He would love it if Takeshi might even take his arousal into his mouth, slide himself deep into his scrawny body.

The boy bit back a whimper as the familiar dull ache between his legs made itself known. He cursed himself for having so little control over his hormones and reached out, pulling the blanket over him in hopes of hiding it – it was embarrassing enough telling the two adults what he did when he was alone, much less telling them he _was _aroused.

Deciding he would do his best to ignore his erection, Fran continued reading, just glad that neither Xanxus nor Squalo noticed anything.

Looks like he knew the answer to the question already, though.

_**~~Takeshi~~**_

Takeshi laughed happily as he sat around the small table in Tsuna's bedroom, his spirits as high as ever. He wished Fran had stayed longer, but he understood the older male had to go back to his guardians before they became worried.

"Ah, Gokudera, you shouldn't be so worried." The taller male was gentle as he spoke, his eyes soft. "Fran is very sweet. He won't hurt me."

"He's strange," the silver-haired male mumbled. "I don't trust him."

"He's just not used to being around such a lively group," Takeshi defended. "He just needs to settle in is all. He's very quiet; he doesn't have any friends back in Italy. He's just uncomfortable."

"But still…" Gokudera, who had never truly gotten over his breakup with Takeshi, mumbled.

"He's so cute." Takeshi smiled as he continued on, telling his friends of his crush. "I had never seen a picture of him until he came to Japan. He's very unconfident about his looks, so even on Facebook he didn't use a profile picture. All I knew was that his hair is teal. He told me that when telling me he had been bullied over it."

"Bullied?" Tsuna frowned. "No wonder he's so quiet. I thought it strange he only seemed to smile when he was with you, Yamamoto."

"I think I might really like him," Takeshi said, conscious of how Gokudera may be feeling at these words; he knew – though it might really hurt the older male – it was better to let Gokudera know of his feelings towards Fran in case something happened between him and the teal-haired boy.

"Argh!" Gokudera stuck his nose up in the air as he crossed his arms stubbornly against his chest. "Now I _really _don't like him!"

Takeshi laughed good-naturedly as he threw his arm across his friend's shoulders, holding him close. "You'll still be my first everything, Gokudera; don't be jealous."

Gokudera smirked at these words, knowing the younger male was right. "I bet he can't give you as good a blowjob as I can."

Takeshi laughed loudly while Tsuna blushed, looking away.

"Maybe not, Gokudera." Takeshi smiled down at Gokudera, his joy showing in everything he did. "Maybe not."

The silver-haired teenager smirked in triumph, almost _daring _the other male to just _try _and do a better job in sexual contact than he could.

_**~~Takesushi~~**_

Lussuria had been certain he'd find Bel at the sushi restaurant the younger frequented on their trips to Japan, and the blond male seated by the counter told him he had been correct in his assumptions.

Taking a seat next to the man he had cared for since he was just eight-years-old, Lussuria said softly, "Did you have another fight with Fran?"

Bel just shrugged, keeping his head down as he asked quietly for more rice. He held his plate out as his request was fulfilled, not sure what to say to the flamboyant man.

"Fran doesn't mean to hurt you, Bel," Lussuria soothed. "He's only young."

"I just… want him to love me…" Bel whispered.

Lussuria frowned before noticing that the blond's hair was free of any sort of hair decoration – something that very rarely happened. "Where's your crown, Bel?"

"I threw it out." Bel's voice was cracked as he admitted this to the male who had bought it for him just that morning. "If I'm not good enough for Froggy, I couldn't ever be good enough to be a prince…"

Lussuria knew exactly what Bel was trying to tell him; _I just want to be Froggy's prince and nothing else. _

"You just come off too strong, I think," the older man advised. "Fran doesn't know how to handle you."

"…You know this is where Froggy's friend lives?" Bel hiccupped, changing the subject. "Yeah – apparently the owner's son is Froggy's friend. Kind of ironic, isn't it? All the times I've come here and I never would have guessed it…"

"You should be happy Fran has a friend; he needs one."

"He told me this morning he hates me…" Bel's shoulders trembled like he was trying his hardest not to cry. "I wish… I wish Mammon never died…"

"Bel, no one can change the past," Lussuria whispered. "Mammon died protecting _you, _remember? He loved you very much, too – enough to give his life for yours. Please don't waste the gift he gave you by blaming yourself; he wouldn't want that. And as for Fran… He doesn't hate you – he _loves _you. Sometimes he just feels as if you aren't giving him enough room."

"I just… want to be loved…" A single tear dripped down Bel's cheek.

"You _are _loved, sweetie. Xanxus and Squalo love you, I love you – and Fran absolutely _adores _you. Do you remember when he would follow you everywhere when you both were younger? He looked up to you greatly."

"What happened between us to change that…?" Bel questioned in a heartbroken voice.

"You both grew up," Lussuria said sadly. "As Fran got older, his needs changed, and as _you _got older, you became more attached to him and saw him as someone who could stop the pain in your heart I know you _still _feel."

Bel just nodded, knowing that Lussuria was right.

The older male smiled gently as he stood up, offering a hand to Bel. "Now let's go get your crown back, okay? Maybe you can't be _Fran's _prince, but the Varia needs one."

Bel nodded as he stood up, taking the hand he had been offered. He left some money at the table before he followed Lussuria, feeling more down than he had been in a while.

_If Fran really hates me that much, I guess I'll have to stop loving him… _It hurt Bel to think of these things, but he knew there was no other way – it was finally sinking in that Fran would never love him the way he wanted him to.


	12. Chapter 12

"This is Takeshi…"

Four sets of eyes looked over Fran's friend curiously, the younger teenager grinning like a fool in their eyes. The male seemed good enough for their Fran, knowing the boy needed a positive influence in his life, and to them – as long as Takeshi would take good care of _their _boy – that was all that mattered.

It was Bel who was voicing the complaints as he sat on the couch beside Lussuria, the older male playing with his hair.

"He's too tall for Froggy," the blond said, an unreadable expression on his face. "And he's clearly stronger. What if he takes advantage of Froggy? He's too happy – no one can be that happy and not have something planned. I don't –"

"- Bel!" Lussuria cried, slapping his hand over the younger's mouth. He frowned as he looked at Takeshi, expecting the teen to be upset – but to his surprise, Takeshi was laughing. "I'm so sorry about Bel's behaviour, dear; he's not used to Fran bringing friends over."

"That's okay." Takeshi smiled. "Fran's told me a lot about you guys. I get it; Fran's the youngest out of you guys so of course you'd all be protective of him."

"You look familiar," Squalo pointed out, his grey eyes narrowed slightly. "Have we met somewhere before?"

"Nope~ But you might know my old man; Yamamoto Tsuyoshi."

Squalo's eyes lit up at this name, a grin crossing his face. "Shigure Soen Ryu?"

"Yeah!" Takeshi threw his arm around Fran's shoulder. "How did you know?"

"Katana competitions. Are you mastering the sword, too?"

"Yeah." Takeshi grinned, glad to be accepted by Fran's family already. "In between baseball."

"Voi!" Squalo sat up in the bed he had been lazing in, annoyed by these words. "You can't focus on both if you want to be unbeatable!"

Takeshi chuckled. "You're passionate about swords, aren't you?"

"Damn straight I am! You won't find anyone who can beat me because I've dedicated my life to sword mastery!"

"You sound like my old man." Takeshi laughed. "He's really passionate about Shigure Soen Ryu."

Squalo gave a grin at these words, reaching out to pat Fran's head. "I like your friend already. Good job on finding a decent one."

"Is it okay if I spend the night at Takeshi's house?" Fran asked, shaking the silver-haired man's hand from his head.

Squalo and Xanxus turned to look at each other with knowing glances before Xanxus nodded at the boy. They knew Fran would very much want to stay with his friend and may even use the opportunity to think more on his feelings.

"No hanky panky." Squalo smirked, curious as to see what reaction these words would bring.

Takeshi laughed good-naturedly while Fran fought back a blush.

"If you say so, Squalo-san."

Shrugging, trying his best to act indifferent to his guardian's words, Fran turned around to leave with Takeshi.

Not knowing if he'd ever get another chance like this again, Fran knew he'd have to use it to try and tell Takeshi about how he felt.

_**~~That night~~**_

Fran had never felt as small as he did right now – in two different senses of the word. One; the boy had borrowed pyjamas from his friend that were so big on him, he kept tripping over the bottoms of the pants. And two; having changed in the same room as Takeshi, he realised just how small his penis was compared to the younger male's.

It was quite humiliating for him, but it was something he had long-since grown used to; having been raised by a bunch of males, it was only natural he'd be uncomfortable about how big he was when Bel had always poked fun at him for being the smallest out of them all.

"You're so cute in my pyjamas." Takeshi smiled, reaching out to ruffle teal hair.

Fran smiled, slapping Takeshi's hand away in a playful manner. "I'm not cute."

"You are!" Takeshi grinned, reaching out to pull Fran into a hug. He laughed when he felt Fran trying to get away, and the more he leant against the older male, the quicker Fran tripped over his pants and they tumbled to the ground together, the dark-haired male on top of the boy. He grinned down at Fran, his eyes sparkling playfully.

"Are you always this touchy-feely?" Fran breathed, feeling his heart speed up at their positions.

Takeshi grinned and shook his head, not answering this question – the truth was, he was only ever this affectionate with someone he really liked. "Do you like boys, Fran?"

Fran gulped at the question, his eyes darting side-to-side. _Should I tell him now? Should I say no? What do I…? _"Y-yes…"

Takeshi smiled. "I thought so. I could feel you pressing against my stomach."

Fran choked at these words, cursing his body for getting stimulated at the slightest of sexual contact; surely this would be something Takeshi would never let him live down – and if Bel heard... "I…"

"Do you like me, Fran?" Takeshi's smile never wavered, almost as if he already knew the answer to his question. He grinned when Fran just nodded, leaning down to kiss the older boy's cheek. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Fran's mouth had never been as dry as it was right now. He nodded dumbly, his eyes glazed over as he stared anywhere but at Takeshi. He had expected a lot of things, but not for this.

"Should I take care of this for you, Fran?"

The addressed boy whimpered and pushed his thighs together as he felt a hand ghost over his crotch. He shook his head, forgetting how to speak. It had felt so good for such a soft touch from someone else, but… At the same time, he knew he wasn't ready to be so intimate with someone just yet.

The younger male laughed. "You're shy. How cute."

_What happens when I go back to Italy, though…? _Fran thought, reaching up to wrap his arms around Takeshi's neck as if to secure himself to reality.

Leaning up to rest his head on Takeshi's shoulder, Fran whispered, "I… I still have to go back to Italy, though…"

"That won't matter," Takeshi soothed. "I'm okay with just talking to you, and if you don't mind having to take care of your needs yourself for a while, I think it can work. Want to try?"

Fran nodded, cuddling in close. "I… I really want it to work…"

"Want to sleep with me tonight?" the younger asked, smiling as he held his boyfriend close.

Fran shook his head, his eyes closing in relaxation. "I'm not ready for that, yet."

Takeshi laughed, kissing Fran's forehead. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant in sleeping in my bed with me."

Fran nodded, kissing Takeshi's cheek like the other had done to him previously. "I've never… been in a relationship before, so… I-I'm not sure of what I'm doing…"

"Just be yourself, okay?" Takeshi whispered, resting his lips against the smaller boy's. "That's all I ask of you. I don't care if you don't want to do anything yet; I can wait for you. It's not important. Not until you're ready."

Fran nodded again, uncaring of the fact that they were still on the floor together and if someone walked in, they would surely get the wrong impression; all that mattered was that they were together.

"What's it like…?" Fran asked, still clinging to Takeshi. "…Doing _things, _I mean…"

"It's good." Takeshi's mouth moved to Fran's ear, licking the lobe and drawing shudders from his boyfriend. "It's different to doing it yourself. But if you're not ready, I won't rush you."

"I'll try and be ready soon," Fran promised.

"Take your time, Fran. There's no hurry. These things take time – even if we haven't done anything by the time you're going back to Italy."

Fran had never felt as loved as he did right now – for the first time in his life, he wasn't being pushed into things he wasn't ready for, or constantly being demanded to feel things for someone he just_ couldn't. _

For the first time in his life, Fran had found someone who loved him, cared for him, and understood him – everything he had ever wanted in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

When Fran returned back to the hotel the following night, four sets of eyes fixed on the boy's neck, wide with shock.

Lussuria was the one to question this, concerned that his beautiful Fran had been assaulted – it would certainly explain the dazed look in his teal eyes. "Fran, dear; what happened to your neck?"

Fran blinked at the man before he replied in a dry voice, "I thought you would have recognised these marks with just a glance, drag-queen."

"Oh, dear, you're such a rude child." Lussuria pouted. "I never raised you to be so nasty."

While Lussuria remained on the couch with his head down, honestly a little hurt at those words, Xanxus and Squalo just smirked, knowing exactly what had happened – Fran had obviously confessed and was met with desired results.

"Did you have sex with him yet?" Squalo asked, his dark eyes shining brightly. He laughed when Fran just shook his head, amused by the boy's awkward disposition – it was almost as fun as teasing Bel about the fact he was legitimately delusional; the blond always rose to the bait. "It's okay; blowjobs are just as good."

"We haven't done anything like that, though…" Fran mumbled. "I'm not ready…"

"It's okay to wait," Lussuria reassured, forgetting his down mood as he jumped straight back into 'Mama Luss' mode, realising that his charge now had a boyfriend – something that both excited him and made him extremely proud; he had thought Fran would never be able to get a boyfriend with his social awkwardness. "There's no rush for these things – take your time, honey."

Bel, who had just been sitting on the bed, staring at his lap, stood up. Everyone stopped talking and looked to the young man, noticing the way he was biting his lip as he started heading towards the door in a manner that resembled someone far too spaced out to have any conscious awareness of what they were doing.

"Bel, honey?" Lussuria was gentle as he spoke, kicking himself for not having thought of how Bel would feel – the younger male had chased after Fran's affections ever since they were both young; it must feel like a real stab in the heart to know that no matter what he had done, he had never been good enough for Fran.

"Goin' out…" Bel mumbled, pulling the door open.

Fran watched as Bel left, his expression blank. He knew he probably shouldn't have been so tactless about telling the others he was in a relationship now, but he also knew that Bel should just grow up and accept the fact that his wish to have the frog for himself would _never _come true.

The boy just didn't understand why Bel was never able to come to terms with his unrequited love. He should have thought it obvious that Fran's respect for Bel as the big brother figure, along with the blond's distorted view of reality was the main reason he stayed alone.

A_nd _then there was the fact that if Fran ever accepted him, he would be nothing more than Mammon's replacement… The boy could only pull away, not wanting to feel like he was only there to be used - an object to relieve the pain Bel felt. He knew Bel didn't mean to see him in that manner, but it still hurt to know it was _Mammon _the blond truly wanted.

Bel loved Fran – but everyone knew he still loved Mammon more.

"Squalo, can you handle Bel, please?" Lussuria asked the silver-haired man after Bel had already left the hotel room. "I have a feeling he'll open up to you more than he will me."

_It's always been that way… _Lussuria thought as he got to his feet, approaching Fran. _Bel's always felt more comfortable around Xanxus and Squalo since we took him in all that time ago…_

Squalo just nodded, understanding the man's reasoning. He got off the bed he was sharing with Xanxus, chasing after the young man.

"As for _you, _Fran dear…" Lussuria ran his hand over Fran's bruised neck, smiling at the patch of hickies that marred his pale skin, "…we're going to need to get you some _supplies." _

"Supplies?" Fran shuddered at the thought of what Lussuria was thinking – he was uncomfortable enough with them knowing he had a boyfriend, much less having someone trying to 'prepare' him for his first time.

"Yes, hon." Lussuria grinned as he took Fran's hand. "Condoms and such. What role are you wanting to play?"

"R-role…?" Fran looked away, having never felt so embarrassed around Lussuria before; he had never spoken about his sexual fantasies before, and he certainly didn't want to start with _Luss _of all people.

"Yes, dear; it's important to think about these things before you even get _close _to doing it."

Fran blushed, not sure if he wanted to tell Lussuria about his preferences for sexual contact, but he knew the other wouldn't leave him alone if he refused. "…I… I want to… to be on the bottom…"

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Lussuria was like a first-time mother gushing over her baby taking its first steps. "That can be very painful; especially for a virgin. It's likely you'll tear if your partner is not experienced. Have you ever fingered yourself before?"

"Luss!" Fran whined, slapping his hands over his ears. "You're making me unbelievably uncomfortable!"

Xanxus just smirked as he watched the two, sipping at his glass of wine. _Trash. But the kid's kind of cute like this. Almost. _

"Answer the question, darling!" Lussuria hadn't had such a big grin on his face until now, almost as if he was _interested _in Fran's activities when he was alone. "Have you ever fingered yourself?"

"Yes, I have! Now leave me alone!"

"Then you'll understand how tight it is," Lussuria continued on as if Fran wasn't on the verge of traumatisation. "A man's penis is _much _bigger than fingers."

Fran choked on his saliva at these words, backing away from the man who seemed intent on scarring him for life. He moved to Xanxus' bed, climbing on beside the dark-haired man almost as if he could end this.

"Xanxus, can you tell him to stop?" Fran asked, his teal eyes almost _pleading _the older man to do something about it.

Xanxus just smirked, reaching out to ruffle teal hair. "You're not a real man until you fuck your partner in the ass, trash. Can't always be the one taking it."

Fran moaned in discomfort, putting his face in his hands. "So is that why Squalo always acts like a bitch?"

"Damn straight."

"Frannie, you don't need to worry about being on top if that is not what you want," Lussuria reassured. "I think it's fine being the bottom in your relationships. As long as you feel comfortable and your partner is careful with you, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed; it's you who is making such a big deal out of it." Fran snapped, finally fed up with the way everyone treated him as if he were a stupid kid. "I don't need your concern or whatever it is you're doing – I'll have sex when I'm ready and I don't need you to treat me as if I'm some dumb slutty teenager out having sex with everyone who doesn't even know a single thing. I know what safe sex is and I _have _thought about what I want in my relationships. If you could keep your nose out of my business, I'd be just fine."

Lussuria gasped in offence at the boy's words, having only wanted to help and make sure he understood not to let himself be pressured into things he wasn't ready for. Xanxus just chuckled, patting Fran on the shoulder.

"You tell the trash," the dark-haired man said, used to the way Fran usually stayed quiet and let everyone push him around; it was good to see the boy standing up for himself instead of just making sarcastic remarks and _still _not defend himself. "Don't let him walk all over you."

"I'm just being a responsible parent and making sure he understands," Lussuria barked back, unintentionally striking a sensitive spot in the boy's heart.

"You're not my parent, Luss!" Fran snapped, his face red from the stress he was under. "I'm only here because _you _killed my grandmother in the accident! Don't _ever _act as if you understand me, because you _don't!" _

Lussuria's mouth hung open in shock. Even Xanxus was silent about this; Fran was always so _calm… _

"The fuck is wrong with you, trash?" Xanxus spat, slapping Fran across the back of the head. "Don't go taking your shit out on us. You don't have any family – big fucking whoop. I had to live with the man I thought was my father until I found out he _wasn't _by reading his fucking _journal. _So shut the fuck up and get over it; we're all you have and you'd better appreciate that."

Fran lowered his head at these words, knowing that Xanxus was right; just because he was having a bad day didn't give him the right to hurt the ones who had given him the life he has when they hadn't had to.

"…I'm… Just having a bad day…" Fran said softly, hoping they would understand. "I know you two didn't deserve that. I lashed out, and I'm sorry."

Xanxus just grunted as he grabbed the wine bottle from the bedside table, pouring himself another glass. Lussuria just smiled brightly and hugged the boy, unable to hold anything against him.

"It's okay, Fran dear." Lussuria kissed the boy's cheeks before taking Fran's hand. "How about we go shopping and I'll help you pick out everything you'll need? You know; some bonding time? I want to hear all about it, okay? Just so I don't have to worry about you in future. Hmm?"

Fran knew he owed it to them for being so patient and loving of him, especially after taking his frustrations out of them when it wasn't called for. Surely it wouldn't hurt to let Lussuria dote on him? "Okay…"

"Fantastic!" Lussuria hurried over to the coffee table in order to grab the purse he had placed there earlier that morning. He hummed as he slipped the strap over his shoulder, ready to go. "First, can I ask? Why were you getting upset with us?"

"I just… didn't like being thought of as being unable to handle myself," Fran admitted in shame. "You guys always protect me, and I just wanted to feel as if I could do something for myself and not need you to butt in…"

"Oh, I understand." Lussuria smiled as he ruffled teal hair. "You want independence."

"Yeah…"

"How about this; as long as you keep me informed as to where your relationship is at, wear a condom, and tell me as soon as you start feeling uncomfortable or he hurts you, and I'll wait for you to come to me, okay? Deal?"

Fran nodded, just glad that they could resolve it so easily. "Deal."

"Thank you, sweetie. We'll be back soon, Xanxus."

"Bring more wine!" the man called after them, having already finished the supply Squalo bought that would have lasted a normal person several weeks.

With all that behind him, Fran was placid once more as he followed Lussuria out of the hotel and through the busy streets, forgetting all about Squalo and Bel who were nowhere to be seen.

**I don't have an exact estimate, but there will be less than ten chapters to go. **


	14. Chapter 14

"What the hell is your problem, Bel?"

Bel looked up from the park bench he was sitting on, seeing Squalo standing before him. He didn't know how long he had been sitting here for, or when Squalo got here, but now he was just starting to notice the few drops of rain that fell onto his black jacket.

"Huh…?" Bel was tired, hurt beyond belief by Fran getting into a relationship. Hadn't all the love he showed towards the small boy been enough…? All the things he had given Fran, bought for him... Nothing he had done was enough…

"Stop being a sook and get over it," Squalo said in a rough tone; he knew Bel well enough to know the man was rarely upset about anything, and he also knew that when it came to Fran, that really _was _all that troubled the blond. "I don't understand how you can sit the fuck out here in the rain and pout like kid not getting its way all because Fran is growing up. If you really loved him, you'd have accepted the fact he doesn't return it years ago and moved on. But here you are – and right now, you're pathetic."

"And you're an asshole," Bel growled. "If all you did was follow me so you can treat me like this, I want you to leave me the fuck alone."

"Someone's got to knock some sense into you." Squalo rolled his eyes. "We all know _Luss _is too soft-hearted to do it."

"I don't _need _sense knocked into me, Squalo – I just…"

"Just what?" Squalo mocked. He ignored the rain that was falling harder, knowing that bringing Bel back to reality was more important than getting wet. "Think you can sit here and act like the world isn't fair? No, it isn't – you're right about that; but right now _you're _the one being unfair to _yourself, _Bel. It isn't the world doing it – it's _you." _

"What would you know…?" Bel hissed.

"I'm a lot older than you, Bel. I can see what you're doing to yourself." Squalo's voice softened now. "We all know how much you miss Mammon and _still _blame yourself for it; no amount of therapy or psychiatrists has ever been able to fix that, has it?"

Bel shook his head, uttering a soft, "No…"

"And just when you couldn't take it anymore and tried to stop the pain through suicide, what happened?"

"…Car accident…" Bel turned his head from Squalo at these words, not sure what the older man was getting at.

"That's right. Then Fran came into our life, didn't he? Wasn't he enough to stop your thoughts of suicide? Because you had someone to protect? Just like how Mammon always protected you. Somewhere along the line, you came to love him just like how you loved Mammon."

"The prince doesn't… understand…" the blond whispered, clenching his black pants tightly.

"What I'm saying is, in order to protect _yourself _from the pain of having lost Mammon, you're taking it out on _Fran. _You always did that. We all know you didn't mean to, but you blurred reality. You wanted Mammon back, and you thought you could do that by having Fran love you back. And when he told you he didn't love you like that, you just wouldn't listen. You were so desperate to be loved, you unintentionally pushed Fran away and made him feel like Mammon's replacement."

"Froggy isn't Mammy's replacement…" Bel protested. "The prince loves Froggy…"

"This is what I'm talking about." Squalo sighed before he explained. "What you love is the _memory _of Mammon you see in _Fran. _That's why he can't love you back; he knows it's not _him _you love. Maybe you're sexually attracted to his body, and that's fine, but half the time it's like you don't even _see _Fran; instead it's Mammon in his place. He sees this, and it makes him uncomfortable being compared to someone he never met. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Bel shook his head, repeating adamantly. "The prince _loves _Froggy, Squalo. The prince knows he can never get Mammon back, and that's really hard for him, but he has _Froggy _now."

"Bel…" Squalo raised a hand, slapping Bel across the face as hard as he could before shouting, "Voi! Wake up, you idiot! Mammon's dead, and Fran doesn't love you! How hard is it to see this?! You need to move the _fuck _on or else you'll _never _be happy! Fuck!"

Bel was silent as he lifted his hand to caress the cheek Squalo had slapped, his mouth set in a firm frown.

"Listen to me, Bel – move on. It's all you need to do to be happy again."

Bel looked at his lap as his frown deepened. He tilted his head, as if trying to understand something Squalo couldn't see.

"…When Mammy died…" Bel licked his lips as he tried to explain how he felt to Squalo. "…When Mammy died, the prince was really scared… The prince knew it was his fault Mammy died, but he couldn't understand why so much bad seemed to always happen because of him… When Rasiel died, that was the prince's fault… The prince… I-I just… We thought it would be fun to throw knives at each other like they do at the circus… I didn't mean… to hit him… And then, when Mammy died… That was my fault, too… They… Mammy tried to protect me when those men kidnapped me… And they just kept stabbing him, and stabbing him… T-there was so much blood, just like with Siel… And all I did was _run… _I was too scared to help Mammy – I couldn't even help my own _twin _when he was dying, and calling for me… I just kept running…"

Squalo listened carefully to Bel, knowing it was extremely rare for him to talk about his problems, much less open up like this.

"I loved Mammy…" Bel bit his lip as a tear ran down his cheek, mixing with the rain that kept splattering on his pale skin. "…I loved him so much… I… I-I had my first kiss with him, and my first time, too… I thought that giving him those things meant we'd be together forever… But Mammy still left me, just like Siel…"

"Neither of them wanted to leave you, I'm sure," Squalo offered. The truth was, he felt awkward standing here and being told Bel's deepest fears – he certainly wasn't the type of person who could listen and give advice; that was more Lussuria's field. But there was no Lussuria here with them, and Bel needed someone – anyone. "Sometimes things happen and we have to leave the ones we love most, Bel. But it doesn't mean we have to think any differently of them or mourn them more or less than we want to; it just means we have to find a new path to take without them by our side, no matter how much we want to cling to their memories or plead with some higher being to bring them back. It doesn't work like that, Bel. It never will. You can't come back from death. That's why we – not just as a fucking _company, _but us as a _family _– want you to move on from both Fran and Mammon, and find someone else who will love you in the way you want them to."

"No one else will ever love me…" Bel whispered. "I'm not… I'm not _right, _remember…? The psychiatrist said I'm… I'm _sick..._"

"That means bullshit, Bel!" Squalo shouted, upset with the blond for thinking so low of himself. "Just because you have some problems doesn't mean you can't be loved. Mammon loved you, didn't he? Maybe it will be harder to find someone understanding of your condition, but I'm sure if you put in the effort, someone will love you. You're a very handsome man, Bel, and you _do _deserve the love you're depriving yourself of."

Bel just nodded. He knew that Squalo was right, but sometimes it was hard to believe it when someone told him he _could _be loved – he had never had the best of luck when it came to keeping those he cared about; they either died or would abandon him, just like his parents did after his older twin's death.

That was how Bel had come to the Varia; after spending a week on the streets because his parents abandoned him in a country they had only come to for a family vacation, Lussuria had taken him in despite the fact Bel hadn't known a word of Italian.

"Can you tell the prince how to move on…?" Bel whispered. "I… don't know how…"

"I can't tell you," Squalo admitted. "I don't know the right way for you. That's something you need to work out yourself. Now, come on; let's go get some food, okay? I don't know about you, but I'm fucking starving."

Bel nodded again, standing up and wrapping his wet jacket tighter around his skinny body. He shivered slightly from the cold, not used to sitting out in the rain.

Squalo, who could have a soft side when he wanted to, shrugged off his own jacket, wrapping it over scrawny shoulders. He pulled the fur-lined hood up so that it rested on Bel's head, knowing it would help keep the cold away.

_Maybe I am being a bit stupid… _Bel thought to himself as he walked beside Squalo, his head down. _I don't quite understand what Squalo's getting at, but I understand he and the others worry about me. They want me to move on from Mammon… Fuck, I miss him, though… _

_Maybe Squalo's right… I think I _do _hold on to him too much… Maybe I _do _take it out on Froggy, as well… Froggy never says anything if I tell him Mammon could do something better than him… Maybe he felt hurt at those times? That's why he wouldn't reply? _

_Maybe I should apologise for making him feel less than he is… I know… I know he's not Mammon and never will be… It wasn't right for me to make the comments I have about them…_

Squalo just wrapped an arm around Bel's shoulders, knowing the other was thinking about what he had told him.

_**~~Takesushi~~**_

At Bel's request, the two had decided to go and get more sushi for the blond. Nothing eventful had happened on their way to the restaurant, but by the time they rounded the corner and could see the building in sight, they noticed the group of teens standing around outside, two of them arguing.

"Hey, isn't that Fran's boyfriend?" Squalo asked, noticing the way the taller, dark-haired male was frowning at his silver-haired companion, the smaller teenager looking as if he were about to explode in anger.

"It is…" Bel tilted his head, not sure what to think.

The two men kept walking, trying to get close enough to hear what the two were arguing about; if anything bad was said about Fran, they would…

The brunet male who was with them – smaller even than Fran, Squalo noted – was trying to calm the situation down while a grey-haired teenager who looked to be older than them stayed quiet, his body tense as if he were ready to intervene should the argument turn violent.

"I told you, you idiot!" the silver-haired male was shouting, his hands flying up in the air as if it were all he could do to keep himself from punching his friend. The four were wearing casual clothes, and Takeshi had a bag of sporting equipment slung over his shoulder.

"Gokudera-kun, please!" the brunet tried, his hands on the silver-haired teenager's chest as if he were trying to push him away from Takeshi. "Stop fighting! There's no need!"

"Gokudera, please don't do this," Takeshi said softly, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry if it hurts you, but I love Fran."

"You don't even _know _him!" The male named Gokudera shouted, ignoring the brunet completely. "Maybe you spoke to him for a few months over the internet, but that doesn't mean shit! He can't have you!"

"Fran is quiet, sweet and a very private person," Takeshi replied. "It's only fair he keeps secrets he's not ready to divulge yet, Gokudera. Didn't _you _keep secrets when we were dating?"

"I don't _like _him, Yamamoto," Gokudera snarled. "Dump him!"

"No!" Takeshi shouted back, his usually-kind eyes burning with anger. "No, I will _not _dump him just because my ex tells me to! If you cared, you'd be supporting us, no matter how jealous you are – because you're supposed to be my _friend!" _

"Yamamoto's right, Gokudera-kun," the brunet said softly. "It's Yamamoto's choice, and if he says he wants to date Fran, then we should be okay with it."

"Be an extremely good friend and let him date the kid," the grey-haired male agreed. "Just because you don't like it doesn't mean Yamamoto has to dump him, octopus-head."

"Shut up, turf-top!" Gokudera snapped. He turned back to Takeshi, oblivious to the two adults not far from them. "Yamamoto, that kid is fucking stupid, ugly and untrustworthy! I _hate _him!"

Takeshi narrowed his eyes at these words, his hands clenching as if he were trying not to make a fist. "Fran is very smart, beautiful and only _you _think he can't be trusted because of how quiet he is, Gokudera. He's quiet because he's been _bullied, _just like you, and he doesn't feel comfortable around people he doesn't know – again, just like you. Your jealousy is_ really _making me angry with you, Gokudera."

"Dump him, or I'll make sure he leaves Japan hating you," Gokudera threatened, earning a gasp from both the brunet and grey-haired teens, and a punch in the face from Takeshi.

"If you do just _one _little thing to Fran, I swear I won't be happy at all, Gokudera," Takeshi growled. "I don't care what our history is; you should be mature enough to respect me and my _boyfriend, _and I won't stand for you treating him any less than you would anyone else."

"He is –"

"-I knew there was a reason I like you, kid."

The four teenagers looked up at Squalo and Bel's approach, a large grin on the silver-haired man's face while Bel grimaced at Gokudera.

"I'm going to tell Fran about how you stood up for him," Squalo said. "I bet it'll make his day. He loves you."

"Don't _ever _say such things about Froggy again," Bel snarled at Gokudera, his body shaking from anger. "I'll make you into a cactus if you dare get in the way of his relationship."

"Change of heart, Bel?" Squalo smirked, reaching out to pat the younger's back. "Looks like it was worth me slapping you around before. Good."

Bel ignored Squalo, his voice dangerously low. "If Froggy is happy with his boyfriend, then the prince will be happy, too. The prince will be supportive of Froggy, even when Froggy has sex – because the prince _loves _Froggy and wants him to be happy. If Froggy loves Takeshi, that's good enough for the prince – and it should be enough for you, too."

"Who the hell asked _you, _you freak?" Gokudera spat, shrugging off his brunet friend's hands when the smaller tried to pull him away.

"It's the prince's business if someone wants to upset his little Froggy." Bel smirked. "The prince has beaten up many people when he was younger for upsetting Froggy; shall I beat you up to add to the count?"

Squalo laughed. "It's true. He was always coming home from school telling us he was suspended for fighting again. He's quite the fighter, too – never lost to anyone, no matter how much bigger and stronger they were than him. Battle genius, we always said."

Gokudera, who was smart enough to know when to back down, just sneered at Bel before he turned to leave, uttering something under his breath.

Bel watched the younger male leave, glad to be rid of him.

"I-I'm really sorry about Gokudera…" Takeshi hung his head in shame. "I didn't realise how badly he would take it when I told them I was dating Fran…"

"Don't worry about it," Squalo said, patting Takeshi's spiky hair. "You did pretty good sticking up for Fran against your friend. No one's ever cared enough for him to do such a thing before."

Takeshi laughed brightly, reaching out to introduce his two remaining friends. "Well, he's my boyfriend! I have to look after him. This is Tsuna and Ryohei. Fran's met them before, and I think Fran's starting to warm up to them."

"I like you even more." Squalo reached into his pants pocket, resurfacing with his wallet. He slipped out his credit card, giving it to Takeshi. "You have to take the brat out soon now that it's official. It's all on me."

"Oh, wow." Takeshi grinned up at Squalo, his eyes shining bright. "Fran's really lucky to have such supportive… uh…"

"Family," Bel said quietly. "We're all a family."

"Ah, right." Takeshi smiled before he finished. "He's really lucky to have such a supportive family. He talks about you guys a lot. He's grateful for the life you've all given him. He's really happy with you."

Bel snorted. "Froggy just stays in his room and sleeps all day. I'd be grateful for that, too."

"Brat, that's all you did when you were younger," Squalo corrected. "All you did was sleep, you lazy shit. And now Fran's taken after you."

"Ushishishi…"

"Oh, we actually came here for sushi," Squalo reminded himself. "Can you get your dad to give us the same order we had last time Bel was here? We've got to get going."

"Oh, of course." Takeshi smiled brightly as he and his friends entered the restaurant, leaving Bel and Squalo alone.

"Fess up, shithead." Squalo smirked. "Why'd you stand up for Fran like that? I would have thought you'd be with that brat threatening them to break up."

Bel just shrugged. "Froggy's happy, and the prince can see now that he has someone who will take care of him. The prince doesn't have to worry about Froggy anymore."

"You're too kind." The older male rolled his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lemons. I spent all day working on this one. Why? Because I can read lemons like there's no tomorrow, but I constantly get distracted writing them. It's like, "Okay, let's write this lemon :D I'm gonna be good and get this one done in ten minutes – ooh, shiny! *five minutes later* Okay, back. Let's do this! Oh, wait – I want to re-watch something on YouTube I've seen thousands of times already. *twenty minutes later* FOCUS! *starts writing, glances next to me…* CANDY!" **

**Yeah, you get the point :) **

"Boys, we're heading off now, okay?" Lussuria grinned at the two teenagers sprawled out on the bed Fran and Bel were sharing. "There's money on the table if you get hungry, and –"

"Voi!" Squalo grabbed the fur-lined collar of his friend's jacket, pulling the older man away from Fran and Takeshi. "Leave them the fuck alone and let's go!"

Takeshi laughed cheerfully as he waved goodbye to them, replacing the bud of the earphone back into its designated ear. He kissed Fran's cheek gently as he felt the older boy snuggle in closer to him, teal eyes ignoring his guardians and focusing on the movie they were watching.

School had only finished and hour ago for Takeshi, but instead of spending his time with Tsuna and Gokudera like he usually did, he decided he would come around to the hotel and see what his boyfriend was up to.

Fran had been lazing on the bed watching movies on his laptop when the younger male had arrived, and the teal-haired boy had happily invited the dark-haired male to join him.

Bel was out somewhere, now leaving Fran and Takeshi alone while the three adults went back to their meeting.

"What's the plot of this movie?" Takeshi asked, the introduction having just finished.

Fran shrugged. "I don't know. Bel bought it for me for my birthday. I haven't watched it yet; it was just one of the movies I shoved in my bag when I was packing. Knowing Bel, there will probably be lots of blood and sex."

Takeshi, much to Fran's surprise, didn't comment about the possibility of sex in the movie; he was so used to Bel and Lussuria making a fuss about such things, it came as a surprise to find someone who was mature enough to not crack jokes or hit on him.

"I'm glad it has an English setting; I wouldn't be able to understand it if it were only in Italian." Takeshi smiled, wrapping his arm around Fran's waist.

Fran lifted his head to catch Takeshi's lips, a soft kiss being shared between them. He was hesitant to open his mouth, even though his boyfriend hadn't asked for such a thing.

The boy was still irked about the way he had fought with Lussuria the other day, hating to be thought of as unable to take care of himself and, in his own little way, he was getting back at the man for thinking so low of him by doing things he knew he wasn't ready for. He hadn't appreciated the way Lussuria acted as if he were a dumb teenager who didn't know anything, and though he knew it was stupid to do so, he wanted to rush things just to get back at his guardian for his lack of confidence in him – it would show Luss that he _wasn't _a weakling and didn't need to be protected from everything all the time.

Takeshi accepted the invitation and snaked his tongue into the smaller mouth. He heard Fran moan softly as their tongues brushed together, and he couldn't deny that it aroused him; ever since he had started voice chatting with the boy over Skype, he had fallen in love with the quiet boy who was so conscious of his entire being, it was endearing for Fran to trust him enough to so much as _add _him on his social networking sites – something he just wouldn't do for anyone else.

Fran lifted a hand to grip at Takeshi's hair, closing his teal eyes as he felt himself relaxing into the kiss. They had never gone so far before, usually just kissing each other on the cheek or pecking the other's lips.

Takeshi's hand caressed his boyfriend's side as the older boy tried to kiss back but just didn't have the confidence to know how to do a good job.

Pulling away for air, a thin string of saliva connected their mouths as Takeshi whispered, "Just relax, Fran; if you're still not ready, we can stop."

The boy shook his head, a dazed look in his eyes. "No, I'm… I'm fine… I want to…go all the way…"

Takeshi frowned, worry in his heart for Fran; he had never believed it to be a good idea to have sex so soon in a relationship – especially when they had only just shared their first kiss together. He could tell the scrawny male still wasn't ready for such a thing, but he also knew that sometimes it just wasn't his business to dictate what his partner did with his body.

"Are you sure?" Takeshi reached out to caress the boy's cheek. "We still have plenty of time before you leave Japan. We can wait a bit longer if that's what you want."

Fran shook his head, a pout forming on his face. "I want to… Please…?"

Takeshi couldn't say no to such an adorable expression. He nodded as he kissed the tip of Fran's nose, a soft smile forming on his face. He was careful as he moved the laptop over to the bedside table, closing the lid so it wouldn't fall.

"Tell me to stop if you want me to, okay?" Takeshi grabbed the smaller hand in his, squeezing it tightly for reassurance. "No matter what; I won't keep going if I'm hurting you or making you uncomfortable."

Fran nodded, knowing it was a reasonable deal – especially for their situation; he had never thought he'd be losing his virginity just minutes after his first kiss, but here he was. He was nervous, not knowing what to expect or what he should do. Lussuria had given him a long talk during their walk to buy 'supplies', drilling the fact that it was a painful experience into his head, and that was his main concern right now.

But how painful would it be? Would it be unbearable? Would it hurt for the duration of their sex? Or would it only hurt a little and for the first part of it?

Fran's now-shaking hands worked to unbutton the black jacket he was wearing, almost afraid to reveal himself to his boyfriend – he knew he was being stupid, but _fuck, _he'd never been as _scared _to do something as he was right now.

Takeshi's much bigger hands reached down, helping Fran out of his clothing. The black turtleneck sweater was the next thing to come off, leaving the boy's torso exposed.

Fran shuddered and looked away, feeling uncomfortable beneath his boyfriend's gaze; he had never been so intimate with someone before, and he was sure the last time someone had been so close to him while he was naked was when he and Bel were both younger and took their baths together. Now was so different to then – there was no laughter and splashing as Bel and Fran played together in the tub; it was a _much _more mature situation and the teal-haired boy had never been in one like this before.

Takeshi's calloused hand reached out, stroking the soft skin of Fran's stomach. The boy was skinny, looking as if he either didn't eat much, or his metabolism was much faster than most people's.

"Mm…" Fran moaned as fingers skimmed over one of his nipples. His back arched slightly, his head turning to the side. "T-takeshi…"

"Does this feel good?" the younger teenager asked, pressing down a tad harder against his boyfriend's hard nubs. He smiled when Fran nodded, squeezing them just enough to not cause any pain or discomfort to his soon-to-be lover.

Having someone else touch his chest so sensually felt so unlike how it did whenever he touched it himself. The sensations felt stronger by Takeshi's hand, and it all lingered longer than it would otherwise.

Takeshi, who was still sitting on the bed beside Fran, pulled his own shirt off, revealing a body strengthened from years of sports. His arms were strong, much stronger than Fran's skinny little limbs. His stomach was toned, abs not quite developed but still just visible. His whole _body _was much bigger and stronger than Fran's skinny, weak one.

Fran shyly reached out, his back resting against the headboard of the bed. He bit his lip as he ghosted his fingertips over his boyfriend's body, his eyes shining curiously.

Takeshi smiled, Fran's unconfident and withdrawn nature making him feel as if he were so lucky to be here right now with such a beautiful person.

The teal-haired boy poked his tongue out of the side of his mouth, pressing down just a bit more firmly as Takeshi's silence and immobility gave him the courage he needed to explore further. He was happy the younger male understood how nervous he was, and it made him feel warm inside to know that Takeshi knew just what to do when it came to handling his difficult personality.

Trailing his fingers down the stronger male's stomach, Fran blushed as he looked away, mumbling, "Can I… touch lower…?"

Takeshi nodded, moving his hands to the zip of his pants slowly so he didn't spook his partner. He lowered his pants and boxers, kicking them off his long legs, before sitting again in front of the older male.

Fran bit his lip as he looked at Takeshi's groin. The younger male was much bigger at only semi-aroused than Fran was when he was fully hard; it made him more anxious, wondering just how big Takeshi would be and if he would fit in to his frail body easily.

Fran's hand trembled as he stroked the insides of Takeshi's thighs, working up the nerve to go just a bit higher.

Takeshi smiled as he watched, seeing the determination in teal eyes fight the nervousness Fran felt. He didn't move as his member was brushed against, holding back any noise he wanted to make in order to help Fran feel more at ease.

"You're so big…" Fran mumbled, bringing both of his hands out to cup the base of the younger's erection. Looking up into dark eyes, he whispered in a trembling voice, "W-will it… fit…?"

Takeshi smiled gently as he caressed Fran's face. He leant forward, resting his forehead against the smaller boy's, whispering back in a tender tone, "We'll make it fit."

Fran gulped as he felt a wave of arousal wash through him at these words. He nodded, reaching down to unbutton his jeans. He had a bit of difficulty sliding them off his skinny legs as he was shaking so badly, but Takeshi was kind enough to help him.

"Do you have any lube or anything I can use?" Takeshi asked, observing the way Fran tried to cross his legs in order to hide himself.

Fran nodded, mumbling in an uncomfortable voice, "L-luss bought us some lube and condoms… T-they're over in my suitcase…"

Takeshi laughed as he got off the bed, moving to where the group of suitcases had been moved to an unused corner. He knew instantly which one was Fran's, as it was decorated with green frog heads, sitting next to one with crowns which could only be Bel's.

Opening the empty suitcase, the dark-haired teenager grabbed the plastic bag that sat alone in the large travel bag, a few boxes of condoms and a bottle of lube tucked safely inside.

"How come you put them here?" Takeshi questioned curiously as he moved back to the bed with the plastic bag in his arms.

"I-it was… embarrassing…" Fran's cheeks heated up again as he moved to hide beneath the blankets, still self-conscious about his groin; he was afraid Takeshi would take one look at it and laugh – or worse, leave him. He knew he wasn't as small as most younger teenage males, but he still wasn't big either, not having matured much through puberty.

Takeshi just smiled as he placed the bag to the side, leaning over Fran on his hands and knees. The smaller boy tried to push himself further against the headboard, his knees drawn to his chest as the blanket created a barrier between them.

"Are you nervous of me seeing you?" Takeshi asked softly, aware that he had to be tender with the boy. He smiled sadly, cocking his head to the side, as Fran nodded. "Why?"

"…Because I…" Fran looked away, his eyes downcast once more. "…I-I'm not… _big…_"

Takeshi's smile just took on a more concerned manner as he reached out to put his hand on Fran's bare shoulder. "I think you will be cute down there, no matter how big you are."

Fran moved to look back at Takeshi, his eyes avoiding dark ones. "…C-cute…?"

"Of course." Takeshi grinned as he kissed Fran's forehead. "Is it okay if I see it now?"

Fran was silent for a few minutes, his hands shaking as he gripped the blankets in a tight grip, almost as if he were afraid of Takeshi ripping them away from him.

The boy eventually nodded before he lowered the blankets in a slow, shaking manner. He lowered his legs to the bed, spreading them wide enough for Takeshi to get a good look.

Looking away from his boyfriend, almost not wanting to hear what the younger thought of his groin, Fran closed his eyes. He bit his lip, preparing himself for the onslaught of laughter or teasing, or whatever it would be that Takeshi would do.

However, the boy was unprepared for a gentle hand cupping his face once more, turning him back around so that Takeshi could claim his lips in a tender kiss.

Pulling away, Takeshi smiled. "I told you you'd be cute down there, Fran."

Fran looked at his lap, taking in the sight of his slightly-hard member hanging downwards, his nervousness and self-conscious attitude towards his body making it difficult for any sexual arousal to lift him up. His pubic hair was teal, and it was very cleanly shaven. His member looked as clean as possible; Fran's hygienic schedules were daily, and he was always careful to freshen himself up downstairs.

The boy's member was only small, and his sac didn't compensate for anything. Fran hadn't thought anything of it until Bel started making fun of its size, leading to Fran's lack of self-confidence.

Takeshi, however, kept smiling down at it, almost as if he were fascinated.

"Can I touch it?" the younger male asked, his voice soft. He almost expected Fran to say no, so when he got a hesitant nod in return, he leant up to kiss the boy.

Fran hissed as a warm hand wrapped around his member, pumping it slowly. He shifted, moving so that he was sitting on Takeshi's lap, thrusting his hips up into his boyfriend's hand. He could feel his arousal becoming stronger and stronger until he was fully hard, almost ready for the next step.

Takeshi, who had grown used to oral sex when he had been with Gokudera, had almost habitually asked for the boy to use his mouth before stopping himself; not only could he not see Fran as the type who would want to give blowjobs, he was almost sure that asking for such a thing so soon in their relationship wouldn't go down so well – Fran was struggling enough as it was, and it had all been his decision that lead to where they were now.

Fran enjoyed the hand that wrapped tightly around his shaft, pumping him into a weeping state. His hips rocked with the motions, having never thought it could feel so good.

Fran wondered about whether or not blowjobs would be involved, but he didn't want to ask Takeshi; he wasn't ready for sex despite having asked for it, but he _knew _he just wouldn't be able to give his boyfriend a blowjob if the younger wanted one. He wouldn't mind if Takeshi used his mouth on him, but he didn't think it fair to ask for something he wasn't ready to give himself.

The boy rested his head on Takeshi's shoulder as he heard the younger rummage around in the plastic bag, his heart beginning to race; he knew what was coming, and he was having second thoughts – should he call it off? Admit he had made a mistake and wanted to wait longer?

"Ahahaha~"

Fran lifted his head at Takeshi's laugh, a little concerned as to what the younger could possibly be finding funny.

"What's with all the different sizes?" Takeshi asked, moving his hand from the boy's groin in order to support him as he looked at the other's purchases.

The boy's cheeks heated as he looked away, muttering an explanation. "I wouldn't tell Luss how big you were, so he made sure I was 'prepared' for anything."

Takeshi laughed again, smiling as he patted teal hair. "He loves you very much; I can tell."

Fran just nodded. "Too much. Sometimes it's creepy what he does for me."

"You're so cute, Fran. Let's make love, okay?"

Fran nodded again. He pulled himself from Takeshi's lap and lay on his back, looking up at the hotel roof. He could hear Takeshi uncapping the bottle of lube and getting the condom ready, and it made his toes clench in anticipation. He felt as if he were going to throw up, and he had never felt as if he really knew so little about sex before. It felt as if everyone he knew about both safe sex, and what to do when having it, had just flown straight out of his mind, leaving him with just the knowledge that it was going to hurt him.

Takeshi could see how scared Fran was becoming, and after slipping the condom over his arousal and making sure he had wet his fingers adequately, he crawled back over Fran, drawing him into a deep kiss.

Fran tried to focus solely on what his and Takeshi's tongues were doing, so when a wet finger slipped inside of him, he jumped violently and pulled away.

"Relax, Fran," Takeshi said softly, pulling his finger away from the boy. "I'm sorry; I should have told you. Do you want me to stop?"

Fran shook his head, hesitantly moving back into the position he had been in. "I just… I-it's so different to… to masturbation…"

"I know. But it will be worth it, Fran. Roll onto your side and hook your leg over my shoulder, okay? I think you'll like that better."

The teal-haired boy did as he was instructed, rolling onto his side so that he was staring into the small food preparation area to his right. He felt exposed as he rested his leg over Takeshi's shoulder, but he _did _feel just a tad more secure like this for a reason he wasn't entirely sure of.

"I'm going to prepare you now, so tell me to stop if it gets too much, okay?"

Fran braced himself for the intrusion of fingers that suddenly made him feel frightened, right down to his core. He had never felt this way whenever he did it to himself – perhaps it was the trust he was putting in Takeshi he would never give to anyone else, the fact that, after so long of believing he would never have a boyfriend, it felt so foreign to be so intimate with someone.

The first finger didn't feel all that much different to Fran's own, but when the next finger was added, it soon became apparent just how much thicker Takeshi's digits were compared to the boy's – had all of Fran's fingering really done nothing to prepare him for the real thing?

"Here's the last one…" Takeshi was as careful as he could be as he slipped the third digit in alongside its friends, feeling the way Fran shook and tried to pull away from the intrusion. "It's okay, Fran – it's okay; I promise. Relax. You need to relax."

Fran tried to do as instructed, but it was easier said than done. He felt as if he were about to panic, the entire situation just too much for him. He knew he had made a mistake in wanting to lose his virginity so soon, all just to get back at Lussuria, and he wanted it to _stop._

"T-takeshi, I…" Fran whined in discomfort, his eyes closing tightly. "I-I made a mistake… I want to wait a bit longer – ah! T-takeshi!"

Takeshi was torn at this; he knew Fran wanted to stop, but at the same time he had just found the boy's spot. Should he stop and let Fran wait until he was ready? Or should he keep going now that he knew where to give Fran pleasure?

"Do you still want me to stop?" Takeshi asked, keeping his fingers still so he couldn't bias the older boy's wants.

Fran panted softly, a few tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. "…I… I don't know… It was getting too much, but… I-it felt really good just then…"

"I think it's better to wait until you're ready, despite how good it feels," Takeshi suggested. "It might feel good, but at the same time, you'll probably feel really unhappy if we keep going."

"…I…" Fran's hazy teal eyes rolled to look into Takeshi's. He sighed before he spoke, "…I want to keep going…"

Takeshi nodded. "Okay." He reached out, grabbing the boy's hand to hold as he continued scissoring the older male's walls, trying to get him ready as best he could. He knew Fran was much frailer than Gokudera, so he would have to be even more careful now than he had when he was with the silver-haired teenager.

Fran accepted Takeshi's hand, squeezing it tight as their fingers interlocked. He felt a few more tears slide down his cheek at how uncomfortable this was, and he could only imagine how it would feel when Takeshi pushed himself in.

Almost as if the dark-haired male had read his boyfriend's thoughts, he removed his fingers and instead placed the tip of his shaft at the entrance.

"I'm going to push in now," Takeshi advised. "This will hurt, but it will get better."

"T-takeshi, wait!" Fran hated how weak he sounded, but he was _scared_. "I… I don't know what to do…! I don't even know what to _expect…!_"

Takeshi smiled fondly as he leant down for a kiss. "Fran, you don't have to do anything other than just lay here and feel good, okay? And as for expectations… Well, no one can really tell you what to expect, okay? It varies for different people. I just need you to relax as best you can, and it won't hurt as much."

Fran nodded, knowing he couldn't expect more from the younger. He tried to relax as he felt the heat start to push in, and he could only whimper, his body tensing instinctively.

"Relax." Takeshi squeezed Fran's hand before he reached down with his free one, taking hold of the wilting shaft. He stroked it, trying to distract Fran from the pain.

"Ow…" Fran's tears came harder as Takeshi pushed further in. His body kept tensing, making it worse, and he couldn't help but continue to pull away from the unfamiliar pain. "Ow…! Ow! Takeshi!"

"Shh…" Takeshi stilled his movements, only halfway in. "It's okay. Just a bit more to go. Try and relax. Shh…"

Fran's back arched in pain as Takeshi started moving again, digging his nails into the mattress beneath him. He kept crying out as Takeshi kept moving, finding the pain to be much more than he had expected; his body was far too frail for this kind of thing, and he could only be glad that Takeshi was so careful with him – he knew he wouldn't have been able to handle it if the dark-haired male were rough.

"F-fran…" Takeshi bit his lip as he buried himself to the hilt, stilling so that Fran could get used to it. He continued stroking the boy's arousal, hoping it would take his mind off the pain, waiting for Fran to tell him it was okay.

Fran continued to weep in pain, barely registering his lover's hand working his shaft; it had hurt a lot more than he had been prepared for, and he was really regretting his stupid decision of rushing it.

Takeshi looked down at Fran's rear, seeing a trickle of blood seep out onto the white sheets beneath them. He gulped, hoping he hadn't torn the older male too badly.

"You're bleeding," Takeshi said sadly.

Fran continued sobbing, relieved that the pain was slowly dying down. He wasn't sure how long it had taken, but he found it had dulled enough for Takeshi to move again – he had just lost his virginity, so he may as well find out why everyone glorified sex so much, too, right?

"Are you sure?" Takeshi asked, leaning down to kiss all over Fran's face.

The boy nodded. "I don't want it all to be for nothing…"

"Okay." Takeshi was gentle as he started thrusting slightly, trying to get Fran used to the motion before he searched again for his pleasure spot.

Fran grit his teeth as he struggled to hold back his tears, afraid that they may make Takeshi think less of him.

_It hurts… _Fran whimpered loudly as he felt as if he were being torn in half. _It hurts so much… I'm sorry, Luss – I should have listened to you… _

"Just a bit more," Takeshi soothed, pumping Fran hard. "It's okay."

"T-takeshi, I – I can't – _Takeshi!" _Fran's eyes snapped wide open as he felt a jolt of pleasure surge through his spine. He had never felt so good before, and he _needed _more. "T-takeshi, please!"

Takeshi smiled, knowing he had found Fran's spot. He was careful to aim there with each thrust, quickening his pace just enough to send the boy over the edge without overwhelming him.

"T-takeshi!" Fran whimpered as he spurted all over his chest, his walls constricting tightly. He had never had such a satisfying climax before, and it left him utterly exhausted.

Takeshi grunted as Fran's walls convulsed, tightening around him, milking him to his own release. "F-fran…"

Fran, who felt his lover pull out of him, shivered; the sudden feeling of being empty felt strange to him, as if he were incomplete.

"Is that good?" Takeshi asked, crawling to lay beside Fran.

Fran nodded, pulling himself up to rest his head on a sturdy chest. He closed his eyes, too tired to speak. _Maybe… it wasn't such a bad mistake after all…_

Takeshi just stroked teal hair as he reached out for the box of tissues sitting next to the abandoned laptop. He grabbed a few, wrapping the used condom in them before throwing it into the plastic bag next to Fran.

"You're so cute." Takeshi smiled as he wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close. "I know I haven't told you this yet, and… perhaps it's too soon, but… I love you, Fran."

Fran just slumbered on, oblivious to the world around him.


	16. Chapter 16

The first thing Squalo checked for before he opened the door to their hotel room was noise from the inside; the last thing he wanted to do was walk in when the two teens were 'busy'.

"Hear anything?" Xanxus asked, ignoring Lussuria's ramblings from behind him.

Squalo shook his head. "It's dead silent."

"They might still be watching movies." Xanxus reached out to grip the doorhandle, ready to walk in and find out what was happening in the room.

"Xanxus, don't!" Lussuria cried in a dramatic tone, pulling the dark-haired man's hand away. "What if they're… You know… Mmph!"

Squalo and Xanxus rolled their eyes as Lussuria raised his balled fists to his chest, wriggling his rear like he always did when he was excited.

Xanxus was the first one to enter the hotel room. His dark eyes scanned the area the two teens had been in when they had left, and he had to admit he was surprised to find them both in bed, fast asleep.

It was clear what had happened; the laptop resting on the bedside table, the plastic bag they knew contained lube and condoms – and the thin blankets with a few thin spots of blood that were barely covering their hips revealed their naked, dirty bodies to everyone in the room.

"Oh, how cute!" Lussuria raised a hand to his mouth, trying to keep his voice down; he didn't want to take the sleeping males after what they knew had happened. "Fran is finally growing up~"

Xanxus and Squalo just shrugged as they made their way to their own bed, tired from their business meeting.

Takeshi stirred before his eyes opened slowly, looking around the room. He grinned in a tired manner as he caught sight of the three adults before raising a hand to stifle his yawn.

"Yo." Takeshi pushed himself up into a sitting position, careful not to jostle Fran too much and disturb his sleep. "Hope you guys don't mind."

Squalo just shrugged. "About time he lost it, in my opinion. We all lost ours way before we were his age. How old was Bel, Luss? Thirteen? Fourteen?"

"Eleven, Squalo, dear." Lussuria smiled. Turning back to Takeshi, he said, "Did he enjoy it?"

"It was really painful for him at the start," Takeshi admitted, "but he managed to like it. He was bleeding, though. He kept squirming."

"Fran never has been good with pain," the flamboyant male said before changing the subject. "Anyway, we've ordered dinner and it should be here soon. Would you like to join us for dinner, Takeshi?"

"That'd be great." Takeshi slipped himself out of the bed, looking for his clothing. "You guys wouldn't mind if I borrowed your shower, first?"

"Go for it, kid."

The three adults were quiet as Takeshi disappeared into the bathroom, all three of them rather exhausted from working so hard on the business deal. Squalo laid sideways across the bed as his head rested in Xanxus' lap, the older male's back against the headboard as he lazily threaded his fingers through long silver tresses. Lussuria was sitting on the couch, reaching out to grab the television set remote from the coffee table in front of him.

"Can you check Fran over when he wakes up?" Squalo asked, closing his eyes as he pressed closer to the warm hand caressing him. "He might need some medical attention."

"Of course, dear. Let him rest first."

Nothing eventful happened between the three as Takeshi showered, save Lussuria's flirting with the delivery boy – something that happened everywhere they went.

Lussuria was kind enough to let Takeshi borrow a pair of his clothing while they ate, and Fran continued to sleep peacefully.

"Should we wake him up and let him eat?" Takeshi asked, glancing over to the bed where his boyfriend still slept. He had moved to the small table in front of the couch, eating with the other adults.

Squalo just shrugged, throwing a handful of rice at Fran. He laughed when the boy let out an agitated moan, repeating the action.

Takeshi and Xanxus laughed as well when the boy started turning in his sleep. Lussuria was the one who tried to stop them from being so immature, but it was too late when Fran pushed himself into a sitting position, sleepily throwing the rice back at them.

"Jerks." Fran yawned, his teal eyes crinkling up as he did so.

Takeshi laughed again, going over to his boyfriend. The two kissed for a few seconds before the younger male pulled away, resting his forehead against Fran's. "How was your sleep?"

Fran shrugged. "Not bad. It would have been better if shark-face over there wasn't throwing his food at me like a monkey."

Takeshi grinned. "Are you hungry?"

Fran nodded. "Very."

"Go have a shower, okay?" Takeshi said softly, helping Fran to his feet.

The boy whimpered and fell back to the bed as his rear burned like it were on fire. Takeshi frowned as he noticed the fresh droplets of blood that slipped down the older boy's flesh, staining the white sheets beneath them.

"Let me clean that up," Takeshi offered. He grabbed some tissues and wiped the blood up as gently as he could, careful not to agitate the injury further.

Lussuria quickly stood up, making his way over to the two teens. He wrapped an arm around Fran's shoulder, holding him close as he smiled. "Mama Luss will get him into the shower and clean him up, dear."

Takeshi smiled as he moved back, grabbing the things they had dirtied and throwing them into the bin.

Just as Lussuria got Fran out of the bed, a desperate banging on their hotel door startled them all.

Squalo was the one to answer the door, ready for anything. However, when Bel ran into the room with a large grin, knocking Squalo to the floor in the process, everyone calmed down; Bel always had been unpredictable when he was excited.

"What's the matter, dear?" Lussuria asked, pulling Fran closer to him. "What's got you so happy?"

"Ushishishi~" It had been a long time since Bel had sounded so happy, so excited to tell the others about what had happened to him. "Well~ The prince has a date~"

Squalo grinned, Lussuria squealed and Fran and Xanxus just stared.

"With who?" Xanxus asked, his dark eyes narrowing, almost as if he were afraid of Bel getting hurt.

"A-ah, this kid named Hibari." Bel's grin widened. "See, he originally starting hitting me with tonfas because he said my hairstyle was against school rules or something, which is really stupid because I finished school years ago, but he thought I was interesting because I didn't fight him back and kept laughing at him for implying I'm breaking the rules of a school I don't even attend~"

"Don't ramble, sweetie." Lussuria smiled. "Take breaths between your sentences. But I'm really happy for you. It's good to see you getting out again. Can I help you get ready for your date?"

"It's not until tomorrow night, Luss, but okay." Bel kept grinning and rambling so much, it was clear just how happy he was; it had been _years _since he had genuinely smiled like this.

As Fran listened to the blond's longwinded sentences, he couldn't help but feel warm inside, just happy that Bel had finally moved on from him; hopefully, if things worked out between the two, Bel would be happy again.

Takeshi, who noticed that Lussuria had forgotten all about him, took him into the bathroom, taking over what the older man had volunteered to do.

"I'm surprised Hibari did such a thing," Takeshi said as he turned the taps to the bath.

"Do you know him?" Fran asked.

"Yeah; he's… Well, he's kind of a friend of ours, if you can say that. He's more of a loner and hates socialising. He likes small animals, but that's about as far as it goes."

"He won't hurt Bel-senpai, will he?" Fran bit his lip.

Takeshi tilted his head as he thought the question over. "…I don't think so. He's a really… _dedicated _person, so I don't really think he would. Bel just shouldn't expect constant attention; Hibari's a really withdrawn person, so he probably won't want to spend a lot of time with Bel."

"Oh…" Fran hoped – if things were as Takeshi said – Bel wouldn't take it personally; the man really didn't need more heartbreak in his life. "…I'll tell him tonight."

Takeshi smiled, leaning down to kiss the smaller boy softly. "You're so sweet, Fran."

"Bel… and the others… They mean everything to me…" Fran said softly.

"I know they do." Takeshi hugged Fran as they waited for the bathtub to fill. "I know they do."

**There will be an epilogue next chapter. I had a few more ideas for this, but I don't want to drag it out. **


	17. Chapter 17

In the busy airport of Namimori, the Varia group waited for their flight back to Italy to start boarding. Takeshi was with them, sitting in the plastic chair with Fran on his lap. The two were cuddling, soft kisses being shared between them as they tried to make the moment last for as long as they could.

Bel was sitting a distance away from them, moping. He had been feeling down lately, his dates – or at least what _he _had thought were dates – not having worked out. Lussuria sat next to him, comforting him gently.

Squalo and Xanxus were standing at a kiosk not too far from them, getting food and drinks for everyone.

"I don't want to go back to Italy…" Fran said quietly, breaking his kiss with Takeshi. He was feeling uncomfortable with strangers' eyes on them, but the younger male made him feel safe, and he was mostly able to ignore their judgements.

"I know…" Takeshi rested his forehead against Fran's, sighing. "I wish you could stay, too…"

Squalo made his way over to the two youngest, handing them each a can of coke. Looking at the dark-haired male, he asked, "When are your school holidays, kid?"

"In about a month," the fifteen-year-old replied. "Why?"

"How would you feel about coming down to Italy for them?" Squalo offered, opening his own can after throwing two more at Lussuria and Bel. "We'll pay for your flight and everything else. You can bring your friends if that makes you more comfortable."

Takeshi's eyes widened in surprise as he tightened his hold on Fran, disbelieving at these words; he almost couldn't believe the family he had only just started getting to know were offering such a thing. "…But… W-why…?"

"Because the trash loves you, and it's clear you love him back," Xanxus growled, dropping a few bars of candy on the teenagers' laps. "You've done a better job with him in just a few months than we could in ten years of trying to raise him."

Takeshi looked down as his boyfriend's small hand tugged at his blue jacket. He looked into pleading teal eyes, understanding the unspoken question; Fran desperately wanted him to accept the offer.

Smiling, Takeshi looked at the two men, nodding. "I would love that. Is it okay if Fran can come up here, as well? Maybe we can take turns on school holidays?"

"Sound good, brat?" Squalo asked the teal-haired boy. He grinned when Fran nodded, a hopeful look in his eye. "Then I don't see a problem with it. Boss?"

Xanxus just shrugged, walking away from the group.

"But when you come down here…" Squalo's grin widened as he observed Takeshi, his dark eyes glinting, "…I call dibs on training you in the way of the sword."

"Oh, sounds great, Squalo." Takeshi smiled. "Thank you for accepting me so readily; it really means a lot."

Fran and Takeshi shared another kiss as Squalo moved to check on Bel, the blond not having travelled too well since what he had taken as a breakup – even though Hibari hadn't said anything about dates or relationships at all – had occurred; what Hibari had seen in the blond was a mere interest, nothing at all of a romantic kind – but Bel, in his quest to move on and soothe his pain, misread the signals.

"Drink your coke, shithead," Squalo said, sitting beside the two. "Don't keep moping – he obviously isn't worth your time if he asked you not to contact him again. You'll find someone eventually; you just have to keep trying, no matter how much it hurts."

Bel just nodded, his head resting on Lussuria's shoulder as the flamboyant man played with his hair. "I… I thought I finally found someone… But I had misconstrued everything… I feel so stupid…"

"You're not stupid, sweetie," Lussuria reassured. "You were just very excited. That's all."

"When we get back to Italy, I'll take you to a strip club," Squalo offered. "What do you want? Males or females? We haven't had a men's night out in a long time."

Bel shrugged. "Don't care; it all turns me on the same…"

It was silent between them as Lussuria threaded his fingers through blond hair and Squalo tried to think of what he could say to cheer the younger up. Xanxus was gathering up their tickets, the boarding call for their flight having just been announced.

"Fran, we've gotta go, darling," Lussuria called, pulling Bel to his feet.

Fran sighed as he stood up, his hand held tightly in Takeshi's. They kissed for a long minute before they said their goodbyes, hugging each other tightly.

"I love you, Fran," Takeshi whispered as he stroked teal strands of hair. "I'll organise to come and see you soon."

Fran nodded. "I love you, too, Takeshi… I'm going to really miss you…"

Takeshi kissed Fran's nose before he released the boy's hand, waving at the adults the seventeen-year-old lived with.

"Bye, sweetie!" Lussuria called out to Takeshi, his companions saying their own farewells to the teen they now saw as part of their own family.

Fran held Bel's hand as they went through the checkpoint together, a bit unnerved by the crowd they were in. The older male was silent as he walked and, just a few minutes later after taking their seats, barely acknowledged the stranger that had been placed with them; all he did was pull Fran onto his lap, hugging him tightly.

"It'll be okay, Bel-senpai." The boy patted Bel's arm gently. "You'll find someone who loves you. Perhaps Japan just isn't the place they live in."

The brunet woman who had been seated next to them gave them strange looks, but she didn't say anything, minding her own business.

"Excuse me, sir, but he needs to be in his own seat for take-off."

Bel looked up, nodding at the stewardess. He let Fran clamber back into his own middle seat, sighing as he turned to look out of the window.

"Oh, it seems we have a habit of booking the same flights."

Bel turned back around at the familiar voice, taking note of Mukuro and an unfamiliar girl sitting in the aisle across from them. He felt his cheeks heating up as he took note of the girl with Mukuro; the same pineapple-cut hair, an eye patch over her right eye, a black skirt and a green jacket similar to what Mukuro wore.

"This is my dear Chrome," Mukuro introduced to Bel, knowing Fran had already met her during his stay in Japan – it was quite the coincidence the same teenager the boy had gotten to know was the same one that accepted _his _Chrome as a friend. "Chrome, this is Bel."

Bel blushed as he looked away, clearing his throat. Fran sniggered; the older male never had been good with talking to girls.

"I-it's nice to m-meet you, Bel-san." Chrome ducked her head politely, her hands gripping her skirt tightly.

"Chrome is coming down for a holiday," Mukuro explained as he pulled his iPod out of his pocket. "Play nice."

The palm of Bel's hands started to sweat as he struggled to find something to say. He looked towards the front of the plane when he heard Squalo call his name, and he blushed further when the older male gave him the thumbs up, a huge grin on his face.

_What the hell are they doing listening in on me…? _Bel cleared his throat again as he turned his attention back to the girl. "It's nice meeting you, too, Chrome…"

Chrome had a blush that matched Bel's, and the boy could only roll his eyes, knowing that his guardian had developed another crush – this time on someone who clearly returned it.

"Bel!"

Bel looked up again as Squalo threw a piece of scrunched up paper at him. He sighed as he caught it, unsure of it he wanted to open it or not – knowing Squalo, it would probably have something embarrassing written in it.

'_Ask her out already!' _was written on the page.

Bel nervously handed the paper to Fran as he gathered up the courage, almost too scared of getting his heart broken again to go through with it.

"I… I was wondering if…" Bel scratched his cheek as he glanced away, the pain of being rejected all too familiar in his heart, "…if you'd like to catch a movie sometime…?"

Chrome blushed darker as she nodded. "O-okay…"

Bel felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders at this, slowly finding it easier to talk to the girl he had just met.

Towards the front of the plane, Lussuria was taking money from Squalo and Xanxus.

"One day," Xanxus growled.

Squalo sniggered. "Oh, please, boss; Bel isn't _that _horny… I give it two days."

"You two should have more faith in him," Lussuria scolded as he slipped in his own money. "Four days."

Lussuria marked in everyone's bet on a blank sheet of paper, entitled _Days until Bel fucks the hot chick _– the title courtesy of Squalo.

And Fran, who was just happy to hear that Bel was getting along with someone he liked so well, smiled brightly as he took a page out of Mukuro's book and slipped his own earphones on. _I give it an hour after the first date before Bel will ask for sex._


End file.
